Kickin' It New Girl
by XXTasha2936xX
Summary: Kim And Her Family Have Decided To Move To Seaford, California Because Of Her Mom's Job. As She Moves To A New City She Will Start Seaford High, Make New Friends, Have Plenty Of New Admirers, Go On New Adventures And Seems To Have Caught The Eye Of The School's Bad Boy Who Always Gets The Girl Until He Meets The New Girl Who Cannot Stand Him.
1. Chapter 1

Kickin' It New Girl

 **Hi I'm Tasha! I'm New To FanFiction And This Is My First Story So The Spelling, Grammar And Punctuation Might Not Be Perfect. I Hope You All Like It And Please Review After, Favourite And Follow!**

* * *

Chapter 1-First Day Of School & Meeting The Bad Boy

Hi I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford 16-years-old from New York City with honey blonde hair, toffee brown eyes, perfect white teeth and tan, soft and flawless skin with an amazing slim figure and petite body. Living with my mother Sophia Crawford, who has blonde hair and blue eyes, my four-year-old sister Bella Crawford, who has blonde hair and brown eyes and I also have a Golden Retriever puppy called Lexi she is only one-year-old. Bella got to choose her breed and I chose her name. I also have a nineteen-year-old brother Liam Crawford, who has brown hair and blue eyes he goes to University Of California, Los Angeles. My dad Nick Crawford, who has brown hair and brown eyes is in the navy so he is always overseas on a ship and he is rarely home much as he does not get shore leave that much. My hobbies are karate, as I am a third-degree black belt I have been doing it since I was four years old, cheerleading, as I was cheer captain at my school back in New York, gymnastics, as I was head of the gymnastics team, I have been doing gymnastics since I was six and I also love to sing. My mom has always worked in an art gallery in New York and it has always been her dream to open up her own however she had Bella and I so she couldn't and she thought now would be the perfect time and she realised there was no modern art gallery in Seaford and there was a plot for her building. My mom at first wasn't sure because it would mean leaving my friends behind however I know my mom really wants this so I don't mind. We arrived in Seaford yesterday where we unpacked and today is the first day at my new school Seaford High and I'm a little bit nervous. My eyes slowly flutter open as I take in the surroundings of new bedroom ( pin/705728204077390131/) as the sun shines through the curtains lighting up my entire room. My new bedroom is so much bigger than my one back in New York I love it plus we live next to the beach. Sitting up yawning I stretch and then look over to the clock on my nightstand seeing I have over an hour to get ready and head to school as I have a meeting with the principal. Getting up I walk into my bathroom and lock the door before I turn on the shower so that it will be at the right temperature when I get in, stripping down I get in the shower and wash my body and hair. After showering for twenty minutes I get out drying myself with a towel before I put on my hot pink silk robe that goes down to mid-thigh and I wrap it at the front. I clean my teeth and wash my face before I apply moisturiser to my face, arms and legs. Grabbing my hair dryer I blow drying my hair before brushing it. Walking back out into my bedroom I walk to my wardrobe taking off my robe letting it fall to the floor. Changing into a pair of black lace underwear and black lace bra, black skinny jeans that hug my hips, a dark blue tank top that has ridden up above my belly button showing off my tan and toned stomach plus my slim figure, black leather jacket and black six-inch ankle military heels. Curling my hair to perfection I then apply black mascara, black eyeliner, eyebrows, concealer under my eyes and blood red lipstick. Finishing off with black feather earrings, a gold necklace with my name on and lots of bracelets that include my gold charm bracelet that my dad got me for my sixteenth birthday and I never take it off because it is special to me. Walking downstairs I see my mom pouring coffee into her flask whilst looking through résumés, as she is hiring people today. Lexi is laid in her dog bed and Bella is sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning" I smile whilst kissing Bella's cheek, making her giggle, and Lexi runs to me jumping up on my leg and I pick her up stroking her.

"Morning sweetheart…so are you ready for your first day of school?" Mom asked me whilst I put Lexi in her doggy bed and walked to the kitchen counter placing toast in the toaster.

"Yeah I guess" I shrugged, as I have never started a new school before because I have always lived in New York City.

"Relax honey you'll be fine, I'm sure you will make a ton of friends," Mom said and I smiled, I spread jam on the toast before I lean back against the kitchen counter eating my toast whilst scrolling through my Facebook newsfeed "Kim I need you to pick Bella up from playgroup at 4pm as I have to work late and you will also have to take Lexi on a walk" Mom explained to me and I nodded.

"Yay! Kimmy is babysitting me," Bella cheered and I smiled "Kimmy? Can we watch Disney movies tonight?" Bella asked me and I walked over to her kneeling next to her chair.

"We can do whatever you want and we can order pizza too" I smiled and her face lit up.

"YAY! PIZZA!" Bella cheered throwing her hands up into the air making me laugh slightly.

"I have to get to school," I said grabbing my school bag, which is a black Chanel timeless tote handbag.

"Have a good day!" Mom exclaimed as I walked to the front door but before I could leave Bella stands in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Forgetting somebody?" Bella asked using her puppy dog eyes that I taught her, which I use all the time.

"Awe" I cooed picking her up placing her on my hip "I could never forget about you Bella-Bear" I said making her giggle Bella-Bear is a nickname Liam and I gave her when she was a baby "Tonight we can watch every Disney movie she wants, eat pizza and she can tell her all about how amazing playgroup was and the tons of friends she makes" I said and she nodded and we hugged and I kissed her cheek "Bye" I say as I put Bella down and walk out of the house. I place my bag into the passenger seat of my red Ferrari convertible with the top down that I got for my 16th birthday and I get into the car and drive to school.

* * *

Sitting in the principal's office in one of the two chairs on the other side of his desk whilst he reads through my file from my old school.

"This is one of the best files we have seen at this school you're a straight A student with a perfect 4.0 GPA. You were head of the cheer team and the gymnastics team and you organised and participated in lots of charity events to raise money" Principal Funderburk said and I smiled "Well I have no doubt that you won't fit in here and I have organised for one of our students to show you around for the rest of first period" The principal explains.

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Principal Funderburk I got a message that you wanted to see?" A girl walks in. The girl has brown hair and brown eyes and she is wearing light blue skinny jeans, a colourful Aztec top and brown wedge heels. Her hair is straight and she has very light make-up. Finishing off with gold peace earrings and a brown handbag.

"Ah yes Grace please come in" The principal said motioning her inside and she closed the door and we stood up "Grace this is Kim Crawford she is our new student here, you don't mind showing her around for first period do you?" He asked her.

"Of course not I'd love too!" Grace smiled and I smiled back before we walked out of his office.

* * *

Grace and I are walking round the school as she shows me around.

"There is the library" Grace pointed "The cheer gym and the actual gym, try not to get them confused I did once and I ended up doing a cartwheel into the actual gym in my cheer uniform with my pom pom's chanting and there was a class in there" Grace explained and I laughed slightly "It was so embarrassing!" Grace laughed "And there is the cafeteria and that is the entire school" Grace finished off "And I would like to thank you for getting me out of my Algebra class because I had a test" Grace thanked.

"It's no problem I totally get it I hate Algebra class too even though I'm pretty good at it" I explained and she agreed "You guys have a cheer gym? At my last school we had to share the field with the football team, which I'm not complaining about because in summer because it was so warm they all went shirtless and had six-packs" I asked and Grace laughs.

"So lucky! Football is really big in Seaford it's kind of the city sport in a way and anything that is related to football including cheerleading gets a lot of funding so we bought a cheer gym so we could train for the competitions" Grace explained.

"Are there any places on the squad?" I asked interested, as I wanted to try out for the cheer team.

"Actually there are! Why? Are you interested in trying out?" Grace asked.

"Yeah I was cheer captain at my last school so I was hoping to try out for the cheer team here" I explained and Grace squealed ouch that was very loud.

"No way! You totally have to try out for the cheer squad we're having try-outs for a new cheer captain" Grace excitedly explained.

"What happened to the old cheer captain?" I asked confused.

"Amanda moved to London three months ago and well we were in the middle of competition season so we needed a cheer captain and our coach appointed Donna Tobin because she has been on the squad the longest but we all hate her and voted to take her captaincy away from her" Grace explained.

"Is she really that bad?" I asked, as it is rare that a whole squad wants to dethrone their captain.

"Oh yeah she is the worst" Grace stated "Think of Satan in a mini skirt" Grace says and we laughed, "Donna Tobin is the Queen slut of the school she wears clothes two sizes too small for her basically revealing everything to everyone like she has no self respect" Grace said and we made disgusted faces "She wears too much fake tan so she look like an orange, too much make-up so she looks like a clown, she flirts with every guy in the school no matter whether they have a girlfriend or not. She will sleep with any guy who will let her jump into bed with them and most girls like to save themselves for the perfect guy but Donna does not seem to care who she sleeps with and I'm surprised that she has not gotten pregnant yet" Grace said and I laughed.

"Donna is also a boyfriend stealer she has practically broken up every guy up with their girlfriends as she has nearly got every guy to cheat on their girlfriends and sleep with her. I have no idea what guys see in her they probably just think she is some girl to sleep with when their girlfriends won't" Grace says "She is so ugly" Grace said and we laugh "When Donna choreographs routines for the school they mostly just showcase her and it makes them look like sluts they look like a joke at competitions compared to the other teams, she is mean to every girl on the squad, never listens to anyone else's ideas because she thinks her ideas are amazing and everybody else's are crap when really it's the other way around and she gives her 'friends' special treatment" Grace explained putting air quotes around friends.

"What do you mean with the air quotes?" I asked confused.

"They're not really her friends Katie and Lindsay are like her robots who do whatever she says because they're scared of her. She thinks they make her look cool when it doesn't. They just backstab each other and talk about them all behind their backs and plus every boyfriend Donna has had they cheated on her with either Lindsay or Katie without her knowing" Grace explains.

"It's like the movie Mean Girls has come to life," I said and we laugh.

"They're horrible and they scare every girl in a five mile radius all the girls run and duck for cover no one will dare stand up to them," Grace said.

"Now I have to try out they sound awful. When are try-outs?" I asked.

"Tomorrow after school in the cheer gym" Grace stated, "There are three judges their coach so it's fair, unfortunately Donna who isn't going to vote for anyone as she wants to stay as cheer captain so Katie and Lindsay are going to vote for her and they've been scaring all the girls away who wanted to try out who actually had a chance at beating her. I'm the last judge as I've been on the squad the longest after Donna" Grace explained.

"Doesn't that mean you should become the captain?" I asked, as it's kind of the rules of cheerleading.

"I should be but I don't want to be…leading people isn't really my thing" Grace said and I nodded "I can sign you up later when I have gym class" Grace said and the bell rings "What is your first class?" Grace asked.

"Um" I said taking my class schedule out of my bag and checking it "Social studies with Mrs AppleBaum" I stated.

"I'm in that class too! And don't worry the teacher is really nice and she lets us go on our phones during class…come on I can show you where it is" Grace says linking arms with me and we walk off to class.

* * *

Grace and I walk into the cafeteria talking and we made our way past a table full of jocks that start wolf whistling.

"Who's the new hot chick?" One guy shouts.

"Come here baby and I can show you my own private school," One said and I rolled my eyes.

"I think that's for you" Grace said and I rolled my eyes. We made our way to a table where Grace's friends are sat as she asked me to sit with them. At the table are a redheaded skinny, pale boy, an African American boy and two girls with brown hair but one has glasses. We walk over and we sit down.

"Oh so that's why the jocks were whistling and making comments" A girl with brown hair said.

"Are all guys at this school hormonal dicks?" I asked and they laughed.

"Most of them" The girl said.

"Perfect" I said sarcastically.

"Guys this is Kim she's new, Kim this is Kelsey, Julie, Milton and Eddie" Grace said and I waved to them and they smiled.

"So Kim where are you from?" Julie asked.

"New York we just moved here because of my mom is opening up her own art gallery," I explained.

"Kelsey you'll love this! Kim was cheer captain at her old school so she is trying out for cheer captain here so they finally have a chance at dethroning Donna" Grace explained.

"Thank god! The squad were getting worried that they'd be stuck with Donna for an entire year because her and her entourage has scared away two more girls just this morning. If I had to spend a year with Donna the police would be looking for her body" Kelsey said and we all laughed.

"Her stick like orange body that is" Grace said and we all laughed.

"Kim what else do you like to do besides cheerleading?" Milton asked.

"Gymnastics, singing and karate" I smiled.

"We all do karate too…we go to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in the mall you should totally join" Eddie said.

"Yeah I'd love too! What belts do you all have?" I asked curiously.

"Milton and I are both yellow belts, Eddie is an orange belt, Kelsey is a red belt and Grace is a brown belt she has the highest belt in our dojo what belt are you?" Julie asked.

"I'm a third-degree black belt," I said and Eddie spits water all over Milton making us all laugh and Eddie looks sheepishly at Milton.

"Thanks Eddie" Milton sarcastically said and Julie handed him a napkin and he cleaned the water off his face.

"Sorry" Eddie said as our laughter died down.

"If Kim joins the dojo we could finally beat the Black Dragons" Grace smiled.

"What's that? It sounds like a really bad Chinese restaurant," I asked and everybody laughed.

"They're a rival dojo in the mall," Milton stated.

"They're cheaters especially their sensei Ty he's such a big baby and to be fair so is their sensei but Ty is a cheater they will do whatever they want to win" Kelsey said.

"They think they're better we are" Julie said.

"They are" Eddie said.

"Grace says but if Kim joins the dojo they could finally beat them, I can take you there after school if you want we have karate practice anyway" Grace said and I nodded.

* * *

I am at my locker before fourth period taking my books out when I feel a hand on my waist and I spin round to pummel whoever it is when I see a really hot guy smirking at me. He is super hot her has shaggy brown hair, coffee brown eyes that you lose yourself in, tan skin, two moles on his face and muscular. I snap out of it.

"Can I help you?" I asked whilst removing his hand from my waist.

"You must be the new girl" The guys smirks checking me out great another hormonal dick that only cares about getting a girl in bed. I scoff in disgust before closing my locker and walking off.

"Where you do you think you're going Blondie?" The guy asks and he pulls me back by my wrist and pushes me into the lockers trapping me between his body and the lockers and he stares at me smirking.

"Don't call me Blondie!" I snapped I hate people judging me by my hair colour "It's Kim" I state.

"Well Kim" The guy smirks placing a loose strand of my hair behind my ear "How bout I show you round Seaford?" The guy asked me out, does he honestly think a girl would go out with him from this stupid routine.

"Not interested" I said.

"You're new so you don't get who I am…" He began but I cut him off.

"Oh I know you're the jerk who cannot take no for an answer" I said pushing him back by his hard chest does he know what personal space is?

"Give him a minute for his empty head to process it no girl has ever rejected him before" Grace said and I chuckled "Leave Kim alone! She doesn't need you to scare her back to New York" Grace said "She is not falling for him get over it" Grace said.

"You did" He smirked "So did your friend Kelsey everybody falls for me" He smirked.

"Get lost!" Grace said.

"Whatever" The guy said rolling his eyes and he winks at me before he walks off.

"Who was the jerk?" I asked.

"You just met Jack Brewer the bad boy of Seaford High" Grace said. The bell rings and we link arms and walk off to fourth period.

* * *

 **Thank You For Reading! I Hope You All Liked It Please Review Telling Me What You Liked, What I Could Improve On, What You Would Like To See And If You Would Like To Be A Character In The Story! Chapter 2 Will Be Up In The Next Couple Of Days!**

 **Tasha xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! So far I have had a couple reviews that all say positive things so thank you for those lovely comments. As I promised chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2-Joining The Dojo & Who Was The Jerk?

Grace and I are walking through the Seaford mall it's a cute little mall and is peaceful.

"So over there is Falafel Phil's we go there all the time the food isn't amazing, Phil is our friend he is from Hachmakistan and he has a goat" Grace explained she is telling me some places in the mall the guys go to.

"A goat? Is that legal?" I asked confused.

"Probably not so don't tell anyone," Grace said and I laughed "I should probably warn you about our sensei he's a little weird, he's like a big kid so he isn't serious about things but the dojo is a really good place it's fun, friendly and he doesn't take it too seriously unlike the Black Dragons" Grace explains and we walk into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo seeing Eddie and Milton sparring with a man, who I'm taking is their sensei, watching them and Kelsey and Julie are in the corner doing some stretches. Eddie flips Milton onto the mats.

"That's good Eddie but next time work on your defence, Milton had plenty of opportunities to flip you" The man encouraged.

"Wait…I did?" Milton asked and the man threw his arms up into the air.

"Rudy!" Grace calls the man over "Kim this is our sensei Rudy, Rudy this is Kim she's new, she's a third-degree black belt and wants to join the dojo" Grace smiled and his jaw dropped.

"Th…bbb…llll" Rudy stuttered "Going down" Rudy said and fell backwards and they all caught him and helped him up "I'm good" He said and they let him go "Not okay" He said and fell back down so they caught him and helped him up "Now I'm good" He said and they let him go and he stood straight.

"Told you he's weird" Grace said and they chuckle.

"Now…where was I?" Rudy asked confused.

"You were going to let Kim into the dojo" Milton said slowly.

"Ah yes Kim can you and Grace spar so I can see how far along you are with your training?" Rudy asked and I nodded.

"Great…I'm dead" Grace said and we walked to the mats taking off our shoes and we walked onto the mats and bowed to each other before we got into our fighting stances.

"Hajime" Rudy called and we started fighting and I sent a kick over her head, which she ducked under. We sparred for a short time and she sent a punch to me and I grabbed her hand and flipped her onto the mats and she groaned and everyone's jaws drop "I'll go get you a gi" Rudy said running into his office and I help Grace up and the rest of the guys walk to us.

"That was awesome Kim!" Kelsey said.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"We are totally going to beat the Black Dragons" Eddie said and Rudy came back out with a gi and a black belt handing them to me.

"Finally a student who can fight!" Rudy cheered.

"HEY!" They all shouted.

"No offence I just mean there is finally a student who doesn't look like a lost gazelle trying to find their way back home" Rudy said and I chuckled.

"HEY!" They all shouted and he shrugged.

"Get changed and get practicing, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and brag to everyone who ever called me a loser" Rudy said taking his phone out and starts to walk to the doors "Hello mother" Rudy said and he walks out.

"Is he this weird all the time?" I asked and they nod.

"Yeah pretty much you'll get used to it" Julie said and Grace and I go to get changed.

* * *

Grace and I are sparring lightly in out gi as I am helping her with her defence and the others are working on dummies.

"How was your first day Kim?" Julie asked and we all stopped sparring and Grace burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Milton asked, as they were all confused.

"Jack hit on her and asked her out you should have seen his face when she rejected him" Grace laughed and they all joined in.

"Who is this Jack guy anyway? Besides a massive jackass" I asked and they chuckled.

"Jack Brewer is the bad boy and the heartbreaker of the school he is also the quarterback of the football team so he is really popular" Eddie said.

"He's a jerk and he picks on anyone that he thinks is uncool including us, he gets average grades and makes people like me do his essays and homework" Milton explained.

"Jack is a heartbreaker he will date a girl for a day or two just to make out with them before he throws them away and I'm serious he will throw them away. He will either text them saying he is dumping them with no reason what so ever or he will make out with another girl cheating on the last one and then say they're over. He never seems to care anyway like he doesn't care for them. Either way it ends in tears and that's how you know he broke up with a girl because they always run down the corridor crying" Julie explained such a jerk.

"Why do girls date him then if they know he's going to hurt them?" I asked confused.

"Are you blind? Jack may be an ass but he's super hot" Kelsey said ok not denying that he is super hot why are all the mega hot guys bad boys? "Plus the girls think they're his special girl who can change Jack when really they aren't they think he cares about them and he loves them but they are totally naïve and expect way too much from him" Kelsey said "He treats girls terrible he is more focused on his friends and other girls so he pays no attention to the girl he is dating unless he wants to make out with them and he doesn't really give them an option he just kisses them. He flirts with other girls in front of them," Kelsey explained.

"And the award for the biggest douchebag goes to Jack" I said and they all laugh.

"His friend isn't any better than he is" Eddie said "Jerry is a lot like Jack not as bad as him but still a douche" Eddie said.

"And he always hits on me! I've turned him down a million times and he can't take a hint" Grace said annoyed and I chuckled softly "Not funny" Grace pointed at me and we all chuckled "Jack is also the reason that Donna wants to stay as cheer captain" Grace stated.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Jack and Donna have this thing they make out" Kelsey said.

"So they're dating?" I asked.

"No they just make out however Donna thinks they are dating although Jack has told her a million times that they aren't. Jack could be with any girl and Donna with any guy and Jack and Donna would still make out and expect the people they are dating to be ok with it" Julie said.

"Donna can just shove her tongue down his throat and he'd kiss back," Grace said.

"The people they're dating cannot be ok with that," I stated.

"They're not but they don't have a choice in the matter as they would still do it" Kelsey said.

"The only reason Donna is popular now is because she is the cheer captain and the cheer captain is the most popular girl in the school and before she was cheer captain she was popular but not as much as she is now" Grace explained.

"Jack is also the reason we can't beat the Black Dragons" Milton said "Jack is a third-degree black belt and a Black Dragon, so we have never beaten them because we've never had anyone in their dojo to compete against him until now" Milton explained.

"What did Jack mean before about you and Kelsey?" I asked Grace.

"We were the naïve girls who fell for him," Kelsey said and my jaw dropped and I chuckled.

"Really?" I asked and they nodded.

"We fell for him thinking he loved us and cared about us but he didn't and he hurt us really bad so we don't want that to happen to you" Grace said throwing her arm around me.

"Don't worry I am staying as far away from him as possible" I said.

"Good luck" Eddie said "Jack usually hits on a girl for about a week before he gives up as he thinks it's pointless working for a girl" Eddie said.

"This is going to be the worst week of my life," I stated and they chuckled "Hey what time is it?" I asked curious, as I have to pick Bella up.

"Nearly four why?" Julie asked.

"I have to pick my sister up from playgroup I better get changed" I said and walked into the changing rooms and I changed into back into my clothes from earlier before I put my gi in my bag and I walk back out into the dojo and say goodbye to my friends before walking out.

* * *

I'm sat in the living room on the couch in my pyjamas, which consists of plaid pyjama bottoms and a hot pink tank top with my hair tied up in a messy bun and fluffy slippers watching movies eating popcorn and Lexi is laid on my lap as I stroke her. Bella is in bed as it is around eleven. I hear the door open and my mom walks in.

"Hi mom" I said as she flopped on the couch sighing and taking my popcorn eating it whilst Lexi goes to lay on her lap "Bad day?" I asked chuckling slightly.

"I interviewed so many people today and you would not believe how stupid some people can really be" Mom said, "How was your day?" Mom asked.

"It was interesting I made friends, joined a dojo with a weird sensei, got homework, signed up for cheer try-outs and got asked out by the heartbreaker of the school" I explained and my mom looked at me "I said no" I said and she nodded.

"Well you had a better day than I did" Mom said.

"Exhausting though so I'm going to bed" I said kissing her cheek "Come on Lexi you can sleep in my room tonight" I said picking her up and I walk upstairs with her placing her in the doggy bed that is in my room and I go to sleep in my bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Again please keep sending me reviews telling me what you like, what you would like to see, what I could improve on and if you would like a place in my story! Chapter 3 I will upload in a couple days!**

 **Tasha xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Thank you all for the lovely comments and the people who have followed and favourited my story it means a lot to know you guys like my story. Chapter 3 is here!**

* * *

Chapter 3-Cheer Try-Outs & Donna!

The next day I am walking through the school hallway wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black and white striped halter neck crop top, a black front drape jacket and black six-inch ankle wedge booties. My hair is curled to perfection and I have on black eyeliner, eyebrows, black eyeliner and red lip-gloss. Finishing off with my gold necklace with my name on and lots of bracelets including my gold charm bracelet. Right now I am texting my friends from back home in New York City I really do miss them a lot because I've grown up with them so it feels weird not being with them everyday but I'm making new friends here and I like it here.

"Hey Kim!" Grace shouts me and I turn around seeing her and the girls walking to me.

"Hey guys what's up?" I waved smiling.

"We have a karate competition on Saturday against the Black Dragons, Rudy wanted us to tell you" Julie smiled informing me.

"Why didn't he just tell me when I was at the dojo?" I asked confused.

"Because Rudy made the bet after you left" Kelsey said wait bet?

"Bet? What did he do?" I asked chuckling softly.

"Rudy was bragging to Ty about having a third degree black belt in the dojo now and Ty said if we are so good then Rudy will have no problem betting his dojo and Rudy, being the idiot he is, agreed" Grace explained "So if we lose the competition we lose the dojo but if we win then some of the Black Dragons including Ty have to stand in the middle of the courtyard dressed as girls doing sign spinning for our dojo" Grace explained and we all laughed "I know right" She agreed.

"We should never let Rudy go anywhere alone ever again," I said and they agreed and then we walked off to class as the bell rang.

* * *

Walking out of the changing rooms in the cheer gym I'm in my gym clothes, which consist of black leggings, a hot pink sports bra with a white muscle tee over it that says I DON'T SWEAT I SPARKLE, white ankle socks and my hair tied up in a high ponytail as it is after school so it's time for cheer try-outs. The cheer gym is so cool it has two rooms one has lots of mats on the floor with bleachers so the squad can practice their routines and do try-outs and people can watch and the other one has gym equipment in to train and improve stamina and strength as well as the coach's office. As I walk out I see lots of girls stretching getting ready for the try-outs and some cheerleaders scattered around the mats as well as some in the stands and I see Grace and Kelsey in their cheer uniforms so I walk over to them.

"Hey Kim are you ready for try-outs?" Kelsey asked.

"Yep I spent all night practicing my routine with my little sister being my own personal cheerleader and cheering for me" I said laughing softly and they laughed and said awe. I look out to the stands and see the football team "What are the football team doing here?" I asked pointing to the stands confused, as I didn't think they would be here.

"Oh they usually come and watch try-outs to see what girls gets on the squad, that and they're hormonal dicks who like staring at girls in short, tight outfits and make jokes about the more flexible a girl is the better she is in bed" Grace explained and I made a disgust face.

"Ew gross" I said in disgust and the girls agree.

"Hey girls" Julie said as her, Milton and Eddie walk to us waving.

"Hey what are you guys doing here? You don't usually watch cheer try-outs because you say there is nothing scientific about girls prancing around in outfits," Kelsey asked.

"True and there isn't, but we wanted to come and support Kim" Julie smiled and I smiled back.

"And see Donna get her ass kicked" Eddie said and we all laughed.

"Well hello Gracie-Bell! You look smoking mamacita!" A Latino said sliding to Grace slipping his arm round her shoulders and Grace's face got angry.

"Jerry if you do not move that arm you won't have one in a minute!" Grace threatened and Jerry took it off her and moved away slightly "Now what do you want?" Grace asked crossing her arms like she did not care.

"A date" Jerry smirked at her.

"Never going to happen!" Grace said "Now move along" Grace said motioning him away and he sighs and slumps his shoulders walking away into the stands "Urg he's annoying!" Grace screamed and we chuckled.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Jack's best friend Jerry" Milton said and I nodded.

"Speaking of, Kim look your boyfriend is here" Kelsey said nudging me and she points to the stands and I look to see Jack in the stands sat with the rest of the football team.

"He is not my boyfriend! What is he doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"No clue usually he doesn't come to these things and says they're a waste of time" Grace said.

"He must of known you were here Kim and wanted to support you" Julie said.

"Awe" The girls cooed and I roll my eyes.

"Actually he's here to support his real girlfriend…me," A girl said as two girls followed behind her all wearing cheer outfits and they all had overdosed in make-up and way too much fake tan on.

"Donna…Jack isn't your boyfriend he has told you that like a million times take a hint!" Kelsey said.

"She's just jealous D because you're so amazing!" One girl said.

"I know right it must be so hard having to be every other girl in the school because they aren't nearly as hot as amazing as I am. No wonder all the guys fawn over me" Donna said flipping her hair.

"A pig is more attractive than you are Donna and honestly all the guys must be blind if they're willing to date you" Grace said and the girls gasp as we snicker.

"You should really try a nose job loser to get rid of that truck off her face and then maybe guys would fine you less repulsive," The other girl said and Grace glares at her these girls are horrible.

"So this must be the girl who is apparently going to beat me, honestly you don't look like much and no one is better than I am so you should just drop out and head back to wherever you came from cause honestly I don't need some Blonde bimbo thinking you can come to this school and take everything that is mine and that includes my boyfriend, yeah I've seen you talking to him so stay away" Donna said and her friends snicker.

"And I don't need some real life Barbie doll who shops in the little kids section telling me what I can and can't do but I guess we can't all get what we want and for your information your so called boyfriend hit on me and trust me I'm not going anywhere near him!" I shot back and the guys chuckled and said ooh and Donna's face went red she screamed really loud getting everybody's attention and they stormed off.

"That was amazing no one has ever stood up to her before" Milton said.

"I should go and get ready to judge" Grace said "Good luck Kim" Grace hugged me before walking off and the guys minus Kelsey went to sit down at the stands as only cheerleaders and girls trying out were aloud on the mats.

"Everybody quiet down!" Coach said and everybody shut up "Welcome everybody to the cheer try-outs and thank you girls for signing up here is how it works each girl will perform their routine and we will judge you based on your strengths and weaknesses and give a mark out of ten and at the end we will decide who will become the cheer captain or whether Donna will remain in power" The coach explained and Donna looked proud of herself and I rolled my eyes "So up first is Becky Michelson" Coach said and she started her routine.

* * *

"Next up Kim Crawford" The coach said and Kelsey wished me luck and I walked to the mats and performed my routine, which consists of lots of gymnastics skills such as cartwheels, handstands, aerials, triple summersaults, front flips and backflips, splits and backwards walkover and after I finish my routine everybody claps and cheers.

* * *

All the routines have been performed and right now we're waiting for the judges to decide and I'm talking to some of the other cheerleaders as well as some girls who tried out.

"That routine was amazing! You're so much better than Donna," One of the girls named Bethany said to me and I smiled.

"Thanks guys" I smiled.

"Listen up everyone after judging and deciding we've gone with the majority vote and Donna isn't going to remain as cheer captain" The coach said.

"Oh thank god," Kelsey breathed out and I softly chuckled.

"Thank you all for trying out but only one girl can be the cheer captain and the new cheer captain is Kim Crawford" The coach said and Kelsey hugged me and I laughed and the others girls hugged me and congratulated me. Grace ran over squealing and hugged me tight. Then Donna walked to me with her posse following her.

"Well you're routine was crap but somehow you got my place so I'm warning you I do not like to lose watch your back" Donna said and her and her posse walked off.

"Come on lets get you a cheer uniform" Grace said and dragged me into changing rooms.

* * *

I'm at my locker getting my stuff and I'm in my new cheer uniform, the cheer uniform is a sleeveless blue and white dress that goes down to above mid-thigh, from the waist up it is tight showing off my figure and the skirt is tiered flowing out and goes to above mid-thigh, a pair of white trainers and my hair is back down.

"Congratulations again Kim" Mindy said walking past me with Sarah they are both of the squad.

"Thanks Mindy!" I smiled and they walked off.

"Damn you look better in that outfit than the rest of the cheerleaders" I heard Jack say and I turn round seeing him checking me out and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked crossing my arms "And if it's to ask me out again then the answer is still no and go to hell" I said.

"I see my reputation precedes me then" Jack smirked as if he was proud of his reputation.

"Your reputation isn't something to be proud of" I said.

"I like girls who play hard to get makes it interesting" Jack smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Is this some sort of game to you?" I asked annoyed.

"Congrats on becoming cheer captain I saw your routine and it was way better than anything Donna can do" Jack said and he was actually being nice.

"Thanks" I said smiling slightly.

"Plus now that you are it's kind of a tradition that the quarterback and cheer captain date" He smirked and he's back to being a dick.

"And your back to being a jackass" I said crossing my arms and rolled my eyes "Don't you have something better to do than hit on me shouldn't you be comforting your girlfriend?" I asked.

"My girlfriend?" Jack asked seeming generally confused "Who? Donna?" Jack asked I nodded "Donna is not my girlfriend" Jack said disgusted.

"That's not what she thinks," I said.

"I know what she thinks and she's wrong I tell her all the time that she isn't my girlfriend" Jack explained "Like I'd ever date her I doubt there is anything real about her" Jack said.

"It'd be like dating a circus clown," I said.

"Or an orange" Jack said and I chuckle and he smirks "You're falling for me already" Jack smirked taking a step forward.

"In your dreams" I said and I put my cheer captain jacket on and I closed my locker.

"My offer is still open for that date" Jack said.

"You can keep that offer open forever and the answer would still be no" I said and Jack takes a step closer and I step back into the lockers and he smirks.

"I always get the girl I want" Jack smirks.

"Not this time I don't date jerks who only care about themselves," I said and I walked off.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom I tie my hair up in a messy bun and I am in my pyjamas, which consist of plaid pyjama pants, a hot pink tank top and my fluffy slippers. My laptop starts ringing and I see a Face Time request from my friend Tiffany from back in New York and I sit at my desk and accept it and I see my friends Tiffany, Kayla, Sasha and then Nathan.

"Hey guys" I smile waving to them as I saw them all on the screen in Tiffany's bedroom.

"Hey Kim" They all said waving back to me.

"Omg! We all miss you so much Kim it's not the same without you" Kayla said.

"I miss you guys too! And I know it's weird not being with you every day" I smiled.

"It's really boring here without you" Sasha said.

"Liar" I said and we all laughed.

"Ok fine all the drama still goes on but we do really miss you" Tiffany said "Some of us a lot" Tiffany said pointing to Nathan not so secretly and I laugh as he smirks.

"I get it I'm too amazing to not think about I have that affect on guys" I said.

"Get over yourself Kim" Nathan joked and I laughed and smiled at him.

"Ok lovebirds flirt later" Sasha said pushing Nathan away "How is Seaford Kim? Sasha asked.

"Peaceful compared to New York it's a lot smaller, you can actually walk places without getting shouted at and we live right next to the beach so I can see hot guys shirtless from my balcony" I explained.

"You lucky bitch!" Sasha said and I laughed.

"Made any friends?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah" I said "They're pretty cool," I said.

"You better not forget about us just because you're making new friends," Kayla said.

"Not possible and even if I could I think you'd all make sure I didn't" I said.

"The first break from school we are coming to see you down there" Kayla said and I chuckled.

"Hey what's that behind you?" Nathan asked confused and I turned round seeing the cheer uniform hanging on the handle of my closet.

"Oh it's my cheer uniform I tried out for cheer captain and won I just had to beat out this orange covered bitch for it" I said.

"That's our girl! That uniform looks better than the one we have and I'm pretty sure Nathan is wishing he could see you in that" Sasha said and Nathan smirked.

"He wishes" I smirk looking at Nathan who winked at me. Nathan and I have been friends for ages and we used to date but we worked better as friends as everything was kind of awkward when we dated but will still flirt a lot as I think those feelings are still there a little.

"So dish the details about the guys there how hot are they?" Tiffany asked, "Nathan cover your ears we know how jealous you get," Tiffany said and we all laughed.

"They're all dicks," I said.

"But are they hot?" Sasha said.

"Super hot" I said and the girls fanned themselves and I laughed.

"Has anyone asked you out yet? I mean I would be surprised if there were some guys who haven't" Kayla asked.

"I've been here for a couple days and I've already been asked out" I said.

"No way! By who?" Tiffany asked wanting me to tell her.

"Yeah by who?" Nathan asked jealous.

"This jerk called Jack he's the bad boy and heartbreaker of the school but all he cares about is himself so of course I said no" I explained.

"But bad boys are hot" Kayla said.

"He's a jerk," I stated "A really big one and yeah he's really hot" I said.

"I agree with Kim" Nathan said "Stay away" Nathan said.

"You would agree with her you're just afraid of blowing your chance with her now that she is in Seaford with a whole new set of hot guys" Sasha said and I chuckled "So you're doing ok there?" She asked.

"Don't worry I'm doing fine here" I said "What's the drama going down in New York then?" I asked.

"Well you know Missy?" Kayla said and I nodded "She cheated on Elliot with Zack and apparently they had sex in the janitors closet and now she is pregnant so her parents took her out of school" Kayla said.

"God she is such a slut" I said and they agree.

"Hot though" Nathan said and all the girls glared at him "Or not" He said catching onto our stares and we all nodded.

"Anyway I should get some sleep," I said "Night guys" I said.

"Night" They all said and I turned off my computer and climbed into my bed and going to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it please keep on sending me comments of what you think and if you have any ideas of what i could include in the story please feel free to tell me this way i can include it so i know what you guys like! Follow and favourite!**

 **Tasha xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! For my last three chapters I have got a lot of great reviews from you guys, more follows and favourites. I got asked if I could include something where Jack gets jealous/possessive and overprotective so for that guest who asked me I will include this in a later chapter so keep on reading to find it! Thank you for the reviews and the helpful suggestions so please keep them coming! Chapter 4 is now up!**

* * *

Chapter 4-Getting Sick Of Jack Brewer & Karate Competition

Today is Saturday and it's the karate competition against the Black Dragons, Rudy has been stressing all week and he even brought in boxes to pack, which shows the little faith he has in us. Walking downstairs I am wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and hot pink spaghetti strap crop top and black six-inch platform heels. My hair is curled to perfection and I have on black mascara, eyebrows, black eyeliner and red lip-gloss. Finishing off with a pair of glass chandelier earrings, a gold necklace with my name on and lots of bracelets including my gold charm bracelet and carrying my gym bag on my shoulder.

"Morning sweetheart are you ready for the competition?" Mom asked as I placed my bag on the floor and filled up Lexi's water bowl.

"Yeah I hope we win we've been training a lot this past week," I said, which is true Rudy has been pushing us super hard.

"I still cannot believe your sensei bet his dojo" Mom said surprised and I chuckled at how ridiculous he is "Do you need a ride to the mall?" Mom asked.

"No I'm good Grace said she'd pick me up cause our house is on the way to the mall," I said and then there was a knock on the door "That's probably her now" I said.

"I'll get it" Bella shouted and ran to the door and then Bella skips back in and Grace follows behind her.

"Hi Kim" Grace smiled waving.

"Hey Grace…Grace this is my mom and my little sister Bella, I hope you don't mind dogs" I said as Lexi ran to her jumping up at her.

"Hi it's nice to meet you and no I don't mind dogs she is so cute" Grace said stroking Lexi.

"What time do you girls have to be at the competition?" Mom asked as I put toast in the toaster as I was hungry.

"Uh nine" I said trying to remember Rudy wants us there earlier to practice but we've practiced enough.

"Wait what? I thought the competition started at ten" Grace said surprised and I shook my head "If we don't leave now we'll be late let's go" Grace said grabbing my wrist and dragging me away grabbing my bag for me WAIT MY TOAST!

"Wait my toast" I whine "I'm hungry" I whined.

"There are vending machines at the dojo" Grace said dragging me.

"Most important meal of the day…never got it!" I whined and my family laugh as we walked out, well I am dragged out and we walk to her car and drive off to the mall.

* * *

Grace and I walk into the doors of the Black Dragon Dojo and instantly I am amazed this is completely different to our dojo it is super clean and they have new equipment, vending machines, stands for people to sit and they have a gift shop.

"Wow this dojo is amazing" I said stunned.

"Cool right?" Grace said I nodded "They win lots of competitions so they have the money for all this, unfortunately we don't win lots so we have to use the equipment Rudy can afford" Grace explained "Oh look it's the cheaters now" Grace said pointing and I looked over seeing a group of people in black and red gi and most of them have black belts, the Black Dragons are showing off right now and honestly they're amazing at karate they have a lot of people in he stands. We make our way over to where our dojo is sat.

"Where have you two been? You were supposed to be at the dojo early for extra practice" Rudy stressed throwing his arms everywhere.

"Rudy any more practice and our feet will fall off and we can't fight with missing feet," I explained.

"Well we have to win the competition or else we lose the dojo," Rudy said.

"And whose fault is that!?" Grace exclaimed annoyed.

"I know I know!" Rudy shouted, "Go get changed" Rudy said.

"I'm just getting some food from the vending machine first because someone…Grace…deprived me of breakfast" I glared at Grace as she laughs walking into the changing rooms. Walking to the vending machine I insert my money getting some water and a bag of crisps.

"See I knew you couldn't stay away from me" I heard a voice say and I turned round seeing Jack stood behind me smirking at me oh my god this guy AGAIN! "Here to watch me?" Jack asked god he is so full of himself.

"You wish," I said and he smirks.

"Don't be embarrassed Kim most girls come and watch me I'm just that amazing" Jack bragged about himself.

"Actually I'm here to support my friends and watch them kick your ass" I smirk.

"What you mean the Wasabi losers? They can't beat up a dummy without injuring themselves they don't even have a black belt in the dojo" Jack smirks.

"Don't call my friends that!" I snapped at him and he smirked.

"You're even hotter when you're angry, I like feisty girls" Jack smirked "They'll lose anyway cause they can't fight so it will be an easy win" Jack said.

"Well I'm in their dojo too so I can give you a run for your money" I said.

"You joined that dojo? What belt white?" Jack asked scoffing.

"Oh yeah all girls are good for is looking hot and sleeping with guys" I said twirling my hair and he smirked "Not all girls are helpless" I said and Jack steps forward making me step back and hit the vending machine "Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" I asked.

"Please…you love me being this close to you" Jack said and pulled me closer.

"Don't make me throw up," I said pushing him back but he pulled me closer again and he leaned in to kiss me and I ducked under his arm and walked into the changing rooms. This guy annoys me so much! I can't even explain how much he annoys me.

* * *

Grace and I walk out of the changing rooms in our gi and belts and the Black Dragons see my belt and we sit down with our dojo and their sensei looks furious. Jack looks over and sees my belt and I smirk and wink at him to tease him.

"Let the competition begin!" The announcer said and everybody clapped.

* * *

Right now both dojo's are tied Milton and Eddie lost their matches unfortunately, Julie drew hers and Kelsey and Grace won theirs so now I have to fight Jack and whoever wins the match wins for their dojo.

"Final match from the Black Dragon dojo we have Jack Brewer and from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo we have Kim Crawford" The announcer said and we got up and walked to the mats bowing to each other.

"You know you can still back out" Jack said "I'd understand, you are a girl and plus I don't want to fight a girl" Jack said.

"That's funny I thought you could back out and you may not want to fight me but I'm kicking your ass either way" I smirk as we get into our fighting stances.

"Hajime" The announcer said and I sent a spinning back kick at Jack, which he ducked under and we threw punches and kicks to each other, Jack swept my legs and I did an aerial over his legs and kicked him in the back form behind making him stumble and he turned round and I smirked. We carried on sparring and I kicked him but he grabbed my leg and flipped me backwards but I landed on my feet and Jack looked seriously pissed off. We fought a lot more and I think he was getting tired as his punches were becoming more predictable. Jack threw a weak enough punch for me to catch and I kicked him in the gut sideways and flipped him making him land on the mat and he groaned.

"Bobby Wasabi Dojo wins!" The announcer said holding my arm up and the guy's cheered as well as other people in our stands and Ty was pissed off. I walked to the guys and they hugged me as Jack went back to his dojo.

* * *

The guys and I are all sat in Falafel Phil's eating and celebrating our win against the Black Dragons.

"Free falafel balls for the Bobby Wasabi Dojo winners" Phil said putting them down.

"Thanks Phil" We all said and then his goat Tootsie walked out of the kitchen and took the falafel ball out of Rudy's hand.

"Tootsie!" Rudy shouted and chased after him.

"Don't hurt my Tootsie!" Phil said chasing after Rudy.

"Well we get to keep the dojo and see the Black Dragons dressed as girls overall this has been a very good day" Milton said and we laughed.

"It's going to be so funny seeing the Black Dragons dressed as girls tomorrow and I already called the news station and told them so they're coming down and doing a story on it" Kelsey said and we laughed.

"Jack's face when he saw your belt was priceless" Julie said.

"Just shows him not to mess with me" I said and Julie and I high fived. For a while we just ended up talking, trying to pry Phil off Rudy and just having fun before we all went home.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked the chapter and please keep sending me your comments and what you would like me to include in my chapters and I will answer your questions at the start of the next chapter i upload! Keep following and favouriting!**

 **Tasha xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone i'm back with a new chapter! So i would just like to clarify to the guest who would like me to include possessive and overprotective Jack i will do this in a later chapter as i have the whole story planned out so it's fits in to a later chapter, i know annoying to wait but my whole story is planned out. Keep on reading! Chapter 5 is up!**

* * *

Chapter 5-The Project & He's My Partner?

The guys and I are at my locker talking about yesterday where the Black Dragons dressed up as girls and did sign spinning for us it was all over the news and everybody took pictures it was a little disturbing though. I am wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved light denim button up shirt that is tucked into my jeans, brown six-inch ankle Timberland heels and a burgundy scarf. My hair is curled and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, eyebrows and red lipstick. Finishing off with white pearl earrings, a gold necklace with my name on and lots of bracelets including my gold charm bracelet. The bell rings and everyone groans.

"What? It's just Social Studies" I asked confused.

"Yeah but it's that time of the year again" Eddie groaned.

"Every year Mrs Apple Baum sets a project which is worth half of your grade for the year and she picks the partners and last time Milton was stuck with Donna" Grace explained.

"I had nightmares for a week" Milton said scared as Julie rubbed his back "Monster" He shivered.

"Honestly we just think it's a way she doesn't have to teach us" Kelsey said and we walked off to class and walk inside when Jerry slides to Grace again and the rest of us take our seats making sure we can still hear them.

"What?" Grace asked annoyed crossing her arms.

"Don't be like that Gracie-Bell I just want to ask you something," Jerry said politely.

"Fine what?" She asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Jerry smirked and she screamed and came to sit with us.

"You know I think you like him" I said to Grace and she glared at me and we all chuckled.

"Settle down everyone" Mrs Apple Baum said walking in and we all were quite "As you all know every year I set a month long project, which is worth 50% of your overall grade for the year" Mrs Apple Baum said and we all groaned "This year the project is where in partners you must find out everything out about your partner and present a film with it like a documentary and we will show them all to the class and then you will have to take tests based on your partner, which will also go towards your grade" Mrs Apple Baum smiled and then Julie raised her hand "Yes Julie?" She asked.

"Can we pick our partners this year?" Julie asked and everyone agreed with her.

"Nope I'm picking them it will give you a chance to learn about other people you normally wouldn't associate with and I'm not technically picking all the boys will pick a girl's name out of a hat and they will be your partner no exceptions" Mrs Apple Baum said shaking a hat and she walked round to all the boys. The partners were:

 _Brad & Donna_

 _Brett & Lindsay_

 _Brody & Katie_

 _Carson & Mindy_

"Julie" Milton said happy and Julie smiled and then it went to Jerry.

"WHOOO!" He shouted "Grace" Jerry said and Grace's eyes widened and Jerry fist bumped Jack.

"Now you can spend all the time with your boyfriend" I said to Grace and we all laughed.

"Kelsey" Eddie said and Kelsey smiled.

"So that leaves Jack and Kim" Mrs Apple Baum said wait what? I look to Jack who winks at me.

"Now you can spend all the time with your boyfriend" Grace mocked me and I glared at her as our friends snickered.

"Class dismissed" Mrs Apple Baum said as the bell rang and we all gathered our things before we walked out.

* * *

We are all at lunch sat at our usual table and I'm eating some chips from the cafeteria.

"I know I cannot believe it!" Kelsey said as we all laughed as we were talking about some of Rudy's clumsiest moments and then Jack and Jerry walk over and they sit with us Jack sits next to me and Jerry next to Grace.

"And there goes my appetite" Grace said throwing a chip back onto her plate and pushing it away from her.

"I get it mamacita I'm a lot more tasty than them chips want a bite?" Jerry said and Grace gagged.

"I'm going to throw up" Grace said and walked out and Jerry ran after her.

"You should really tell your friend to get some new moves," Kelsey said "And whilst you're at it you should teach yourself how to stand up and walk away when you're not welcome" Kelsey said gesturing.

"Sorry but I don't take orders from anyone especially you" Jack smirked.

"Urg" Kelsey said and walked off and they all followed.

"Finally alone" Jack smirked at me.

"You're such a jerk," I said standing up and he pulled me back down.

"Not so fast there Goldilocks I need to talk to you" Jack said.

"What about?" I asked confused.

"The project thing for that class we're partners remember?" Jack said talking to me as if I was some dumb blonde and I scoffed.

"Whatever and why do you even care about your grades?" I asked.

"I don't but I failed the first project and I need at least a C in every class or else I can't play football and that I actually care about" Jack said.

"You care about something other than yourself I'm amazed truly" I said.

"Hilarious" Jack said not really impressed god this guy is annoying "How about tonight after school?" Jack asked me "Your place?" He said.

"I don't have a camera," I said simply "Do you?" I asked.

"My sister does I'll borrow hers we can go to mine then meet me in the parking lot after school" Jack said.

"Fine now I'm going somewhere with people I like" I said and walked off.

* * *

I'm in class right now sat down as people are still coming in and none of the guys are in this class so I'm sat at the back in the corner and Jack walks in and sees me and smirks.

"Please don't sit here" I softly prayed. Jack walked over to me and sat beside me.

"Blondie" Jack said.

"Ok I thought we went over this my name is not Blondie and I already kicked your ass at that competition so we both know I can hurt you so if you keep calling me that you better have an ambulance on speed dial" I insulted him.

"Cute" Jack smirked "But I told you being feisty just makes you hotter and makes me more attracted to you" Jack said.

"Just shut up and leave me alone" I said and the class started.

* * *

During the middle of class I am writing when Jack pulls the pen out of my hand and I glare at him.

"Jack give me my pen" I whisper shout.

"Give me a kiss and I'll give it back" Jack smirked.

"Over my dead body I'd rather kiss a pig," I said.

"Fine then no pen" Jack said and I reached for it but he pulled it away.

"Jack stop being such a dick and give it back," I said.

"For a kiss" Jack smirked.

"Crawford…Brewer!" The teacher shouted, "You shouldn't be talking in my lesson you both have Saturday detention" He said and the class ooh'ed and the class ended and I took my pen back from him. I can't believe he just got me detention ON A FUCKING SATURDAY!

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked the chapter and please keep sending me your comments and what you would like me to include in my chapters and what you would like to read and I will answer your questions at the start of the next chapter i upload! Keep following and favouriting!**

 **Tasha xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! Thank you all for the views and the comments! Here is Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6-Jack's Place & Another Side To Jack

Jack pulls into a large driveway and I see a massive mansion in front of us and he pulls up next to a row of cars.

"This is your place?…it's massive!" I said stunned by how rich he was and he chuckles as we get out of the car.

"My grandfather trained people for karate movies so he's really rich" Jack explained. We make our way into his place and the inside is amazing it is so big and elegant, I am stunned by how big this place is and I hear Jack chuckle at how astonished I am. We walk through his house and into the kitchen where I see a really pretty woman cooking and an older man reading a book and drinking coffee "Hey" Jack said to them and he walks to the fridge.

"Hi Jack how was school?" The woman asked.

"Boring" Jack, said simply wow he is so cheery to his family.

"Whose this?" The woman asked smiling at me.

"This is Kim we're working on a project for school," Jack said "Kim this is my mom and granddad" Jack introduced and I smiled.

"You're actually doing school work are you ill?" His granddad asked and I softly chuckled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kim" His mom smiled.

"You too" I smiled his family is so nice so how is Jack such a dick.

"We can work up in my room" Jack said and we walked upstairs and into his bedroom, which was massive.

"Your bedroom is bigger than my entire kitchen," I stated and he chuckled and he sat on his chair at a desk and I took a seat on his bed, as there was nowhere else to sit.

"Usually it takes longer to get a girl in my bed that eager to have sex with me?" Jack smirked.

"Jerk" I said and he smirked god he just loves getting under my skin how the hell does he like doing this to people?

"Try not to fall too much in love with me considering we'll be spending a month together" Jack said winking at me.

"Trust me that is not possible," I said "Can you like not go a second without flirting with a girl? Is it really that hard for you?" I asked.

"Every girl wants me to flirt with them," Jack said.

"Oh my god you are so frustrating honestly you can't actually try being nice to people, I have no idea how your family puts up with you considering they're so nice and you don't have a nice bone in your entire body" I ranted at him because all my anger just build it.

"Feel better now Goldilocks?" Jack smirked knowing he was getting to me.

"Ok I'll make you a deal you stop flirting with me and I'll actually be nice to you," I said.

"Stop flirting with you? Nah I'm good" Jack smirked.

"Fine then cut back" I said and he shook his head "Ok I'm leaving have fun failing" I said getting up.

"Hold on" Jack sighed grabbing my wrist to stop me from leaving and I sighed and looked at him "I'll cut back" Jack said.

"You sure that won't hurt you too much? I think you might lose some of your ego if you do" I asked smirking.

"I'm sure Blon…Kim" Jack said correcting himself.

"That must of hurt" I said he nodded and I chuckled "So we have a deal?" I asked.

"I guess" Jack said and I sat back down on his bed "I'll go get the camera from my sisters room" Jack said and walked out and then he walked back in a couple minutes later.

"Did she say it was ok to take it?" I asked confused.

"Who said I asked?" Jack smirked and I rolled my eyes this is going to be a long night.

* * *

Jack and I have spent hours learning about each other and filming his family and Jack. Right now we are in his room laughing about this story Jack was telling me about Jerry and how the football team including him stole his clothes so he was running round the school in a towel. Our laughter slowly dies down and then I wonder about something.

"Hey Jack can I ask you something?" I asked he nodded whilst writing, "What happened to your dad? I mean he doesn't live with you," I asked and Jack looked at me before looking back at his work.

"Don't want to talk about it" Jack said.

"Ok" I said nodding I mean I get it not everyone wants to talk about their family.

"Jackie!" A little girl screamed running in and she jumped on Jack as he wraps his arms round her.

"Hey when did you get back?" Jack asked her.

"Just now" The little girl smiled.

"How was it?" Jack asked.

"Really fun" The girl said.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked as so far I have met his sister who was pissed about the camera, his brother who hit on me so I get them two are related and he has two older sisters who live somewhere else.

"Way too many" Jack said and the girl looked at me.

"Hi!" The little girl smiled and waved aw she is so cute "Jackie who's this?" She asked.

"This is Kim she's from school, Kim this is my little sister Poppy" Jack said and I smiled.

"She's really pretty" Poppy whispered not so secretly to Jack.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?" Jack asked.

"No Luke is hogging the TV with his stupid video games and won't let me on the TV" Poppy explained crossing her arms.

"Well go do something else I'm busy" Jack said.

"Fine but can you watch SpongeBob with me later no one else will" Poppy pouted.

"Sure" Jack said putting her down and she ran out.

"She's really cute," I said.

"Yeah she's the only sibling I can actually stand" Jack said.

"I'm shocked that you actually care about someone other than yourself," I said genuinely shocked.

"You tell anyone and you're dead" Jack said and I chuckled.

"Whatever you say Jackie" I teased and he chuckled and threw his head back and I smiled.

* * *

Jack pulls up to my house as he has just drove me home as it was dark and he would not let me walk home in the dark alone as I lived a while away from him.

"Thanks for the lift" I said.

"No problem anything for a beautiful girl" Jack smiled at me and winked.

"We had a deal," I said taking off the seatbelt.

"That wasn't flirting it was a compliment" Jack stated and I laugh softly "See you're warming to me told you would love me" Jack smirked.

"That was flirting," I said.

"A little" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I like you a lot better when you don't hit on me" I said.

"So what I'm hearing is you like me" Jack smirked.

"Night Jack" I cut him off.

"Night Kim" Jack said and I got my bag and got out closing the door and walked into my house. I think I'm falling for him!

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked the chapter and please keep sending me your comments and what you would like me to include in my chapters and what you would like to read and I will answer your questions at the start of the next chapter i upload! Keep following and favouriting!**

 **Tasha xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Saturday Detention & 20 Questions

Today is Saturday and I have detention because Jack is a total dick, right now I'm on my way to school wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a red and white striped off shoulder knit sweater and black six-inch Lita heels. My hair is curled and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, eyebrows and red lip-gloss. Finishing off with a gold necklace with my name on and lots of bracelets including my gold charm bracelet. I walk into the detention room seeing only the teacher and no one else.

"Oh good your on time take a seat" The teacher said and I walked to the back of the room sitting in the corner closest to the window. Jack walks in after ten minutes "You're late Mr Brewer" The teacher said to him and he smirked and shrugged and started walking to me "Take a seat away from Ms Crawford so you aren't tempted to talk to her" He said and Jack walked to the other side of the room taking a seat "Well you two are the only ones lucky enough to get Saturday detention and so you will be miserable I will take your phones" He said and took our phones off us "Get some work done this is going to be a long hour" He said and sat down in his seat behind his desk playing a game on his phone.

* * *

It's only been half an hour and I'm bored out of my mind I keep looking at the clock and I'm pretty sure it's broke considering it won't move! I'm just doing some homework.

"I'm going to watch football in the teachers lounge whilst you two stay here in detention so don't move or talk to each other" The teacher said and he walked out. As soon as he left Jack walks over to me and sits next to me.

"Didn't you hear what Mr Robinson said Jack?" I asked looking up from my work.

"Like I was listening" Jack said and I chuckled before I carried on doing my work "You're going to work?" Jack asked and I looked at him.

"Yes because I don't need another Saturday detention because of you," I said as I was still pissed at him for this.

"Ok I'm sorry" Jack said and I rolled my eyes "I'm serious I didn't mean to get you into trouble" Jack said and I looked at him "How bout we play twenty questions? Gotta do something to pass the time," Jack suggested it was better than sitting here doing nothing for a while.

"Ok fine you start" I said caving and I turned to him.

"Favourite food?" Jack asked I guess we're just starting off with simple questions.

"Definitely pizza" I said I love pizza!

"Most girls just eat salad," Jack said looking at me as if saying pizza was a bad word.

"Yeah not me I hate girls like that there is nothing wrong with burgers and pizza" I said.

"My kind of girl" Jack smirked and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Hobbies?" I asked.

"Football, karate and playing guitar" Jack said.

"You play guitar?" I asked he nodded "You any good?" I asked genuinely interested.

"I'm amazing at everything" Jack said boosting himself up.

"My turn do you have a boyfriend?" Jack smirked typical!

"Why am I not surprised you asked me that? And no I don't" I said, "Have you had sex yet?" I asked and Jack chuckles.

"No" Jack said and my eyes widened what?

"You're serious?" I asked genuinely shocked.

"You seem surprised," Jack said as if I wouldn't be?

"Well yeah Jack you go round making out with every girl in the school I thought you would have slept with them all" I said.

"Well I haven't" Jack said "What about you?" Jack asked.

"No I haven't and don't laugh at me" I said.

"Wasn't going to I'm just a little surprised" Jack said.

"Why?" I asked confused last time I checked I don't mess around with guys and I'm not a slut.

"Because you're hot," Jack said.

"Well I'm just not like that I don't go around sleeping with every guy I have dated I'm not like Donna, it may sound really cheesy but I want to wait" I said.

"Favourite band?" I asked.

"Twenty one pilots" Jack said.

"They're really good" I nodded.

"What do you hate in a guy?" Jack asked.

"Can I just save time and say you?" I asked smirking.

"That's cold" Jack said and I chuckle.

"I just hate guys that go around hurting girls when they have feelings and I just don't see how it is so hard to stick with one girl" I explained "Ok my turn what happened to your dad?" I asked and he looked at me "I'm curious" I shrugged "I won't tell anyone Jack you can trust me" I said.

"It's a long story," Jack said "My family and I went on holiday to Miami when I was fifteen and we were staying in some fancy hotel, my mom wanted me to go find my dad so I walked round the hotel and there was a room full of hot tubs there and I saw my dad making out with this twenty year old woman who was young enough to be my sister" Jack said and my eyes widened.

"What happened?" I asked.

"For a couple days I didn't do anything I just forgot it hoping it was a one time thing but it was weird seeing my parents together after that, we got back home and he was texting that woman again so I told my mom and apparently my dad had been acting weird around her for a while" Jack explained "After that my parents just argued all the time and it would always end the same with my dad going out for the night and my mom in her room crying her eyes out so I ended up taking care of Poppy, Luke and Jasmine. They did try and give it another go and it worked for a few months. Then we got home from school seeing my mom crying and she said how he walked out on us because he was still seeing that woman and after that I was just pissed he walked out on his kids because he can't control himself, he just threw everything away because he was a dick" Jack explained.

"And now? Do you still see him?" I asked.

"After that happened a year passed and we hadn't heard from him things were ok I mean my mom got better and my granddad moved in with us but then he came back saying how he still wanted to be in his kids lives" Jack said.

"Did you forgive him?" I asked.

"Well Poppy did she was like two so obviously she needed him, Luke and Jasmine were pretty young at the time so they didn't really understand what went on and they forgave him but my two older sisters and I still haven't forgiven him we don't really see why we should I mean he raised us all thinking everything was fine and then he just walks out. Plus I wasn't going to forgive him for what he did to my mom considering she spent months crying and upset" Jack explained.

"That makes sense" I nodded.

"My dad still tries with me but he knows my two older sisters are older and they don't live in Seaford they've grown up and they aren't going to forgive him but he still thinks I will when I won't I mean I was the one that saw him cheat on her multiple times, I'm on my mom's side my dad can go to hell for all I care" Jack said.

"What happened to that woman?" I asked.

"My dad is still dating her still" Jack said "So much for being a dad," Jack said.

"Is this why the way you are with girls?" I asked.

"My mom was a wreck after it happened she was devastated and I did not want to let people into my life including girls the only person who knows about my dad is Jerry because we've always been best friends. I just figure if I don't date girls for a long time and don't get attached then it's easier. I mean you see guys dating girls and then after ages most of them cheat or break up so I figure that can't happen to me so I won't hurt them and plus I don't want to be like my dad" Jack explained.

"But you are hurting girls" I said.

"Not really look my dad spent his whole life with my mom and then cheated on her so it's like everything they ever did and everything he ever said to her was one massive lie and everything they had been through didn't matter he just threw it away. The girls I dump cry for what like a day before they get over it so I'm not exactly hurting them and this way I won't get hurt myself like my mom did" Jack explained.

"I never really thought of it that way" I said.

"No one does everyone just thinks I'm this heartless guy that doesn't give a shit about a girls feelings but really I'm protecting them," Jack said.

"I'm sorry about your dad Jack," I said softly and he gave a small smile and then the teacher walks back in.

"Should of known you would move whatever detention is over," The teacher said and we got our stuff and walked out.

* * *

Jack and I walk to our cars as they are parked next to each other.

"I won't tell anyone about your dad you can trust me" I said as he leaned back against his car.

"Yeah I know you won't" Jack said, "Unlike every other girl here you don't get a laugh out of embarrassing people" Jack said.

"This school is so messed up," I said and he laughed.

"It feels weird this is the first time I've talked about my dad since it happened" Jack said and I smiled softly.

"Well I should go I have karate practice," I said.

"Yeah me too" Jack said and I softly kissed his cheek and smiled at him before I got into my car and drove off to the dojo.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The Airport & Hawaii

My mom is dropping me off at the mall parking lot as our dojo is heading to Hawaii for a national karate competition we were invited to. I am wearing white skinny jeans, a navy blue jumper and black uggs. My hair is tied up in a high ponytail and I have no make-up or jewellery on because we're going to be on a flight for hours so I want to be comfortable. Unfortunately the Black Dragons are heading to Hawaii as well. Two months has passed and I'm enjoying it here in Seaford of course I miss my friends from back home but I've made new friends as well. Two months has passed and Jack has eased off there is a lot of less flirting and even when he does it is just complimenting me which does make me blush now, which Jack catches on, he doesn't annoy me anymore either he knows not to because I will just fall out with him. Jack still messes around with girl's dates them, makes out with them and dumps them and I do have to admit I get a little jealous of this as I kind of like him. Jack and I finished the project and got an A so we know a lot about each other now and Jack knows my dad is in the navy and that I do miss him. I haven't told anyone about Jack's dad as I told him I wouldn't say anything and it's his business anyway plus we have become friends we talk during school sometimes, we text each other a lot, talk on the phone at night sometimes quite late and when Jack flirts with me I flirt back. None of my friends know I like him they kind of get the idea that I do but I know they wouldn't want me to like him. Pulling up in the parking lot we get out and head to the trunk.

"Hi Kim!" The guys waved and I waved back and we got my two cases out of trunk.

"Have a good time in Hawaii! But be careful I want you home in one piece" Mom said and I chuckled.

"I'll be fine mom I'll see you in a week" I said and we hugged. My mom got into her car and drove off as I waved and I took my cases to the mini van and Rudy put them in the back.

"I can't believe this competition is in Hawaii this is the first time we've been invited" Julie said excited.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah and technically Kim it's all thanks to you I mean you've won us a lot of competitions" Kelsey smiled and I smiled back and we all got into the mini van and Rudy drove off.

"This competition is huge so if we win everybody will know about us and we'll be invited to more competitions" Rudy explained "I was thinking that instead of me training you Kim could" Rudy said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's a great idea," Eddie said.

"Kim you're a third-degree black belt and you could have different training techniques than me that could help the guys improve" Rudy said and I nodded this day is amazing.

"This week will be awesome and who knows what could happen between Kimmy and a certain bad boy" Grace said nudging me.

"You mean Jack?" I asked they nodded "What? There is nothing going on between us," I said.

"Really? Kim you two have been really close the past two months," Kelsey said.

"We're just friends that's all he's not as bad as everyone thinks" I said.

"Somebody's crushing" Milton said and I rolled my eyes. Soon enough we were at the airport and we got onto the plane and took off.

* * *

We have arrived in Hawaii and it is amazing and we have just walked into the hotel, which is amazing.

"Whoa!" We all said looking around.

"I'm in heaven" Grace said a little dizzy so Kelsey held her up.

"I'll go check us in," Rudy said walking to the desk.

"Omg! Kim look!" Kelsey said turning me round and there was a fountain in the middle of the lobby.

"Is that a fountain?" I asked they nodded.

"Ok we're all checked in, so Grace and Kim will be sharing a room" Rudy said handing me a key "Kelsey and Julie will be sharing, Eddie and Milton you will be sharing and I get my own room" Rudy said.

"Of course you do" Milton said and we made out way up the elevator and made our way to our rooms we were on the middle floor. Grace and I walk into our room and it was amazing and then Grace ran and jumped onto the bed and I laughed and jumped onto my bed and we both laughed.

"This week will be awesome I have never shared a room with anyone before it will be like one massive sleepover" Grace said and we started to unpack our things before we headed to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Day 1 Of The Competition & I Did Not See That Coming

We all walk into the hotel gym where all the dojos get to train for day one of the competition they all have scheduled times. I am wearing a hot pink sports bra and grey joggers so my toned and tan stomach is on show and my hair is tied up in a high ponytail.

"We only have a couple hours to practice before we have to leave so the next dojo can come in so we have to make it count so lets get stretching to warm up" Rudy said and we nodded and started to stretch. Then the Black Dragons walked in and Jack and I smiled to each other.

"What are you doing here Rudy? This is our time" Ty said.

"I don't think so Ty this is our time!" Rudy said, "I'll prove it" Rudy said and Ty and him stormed out.

"Come on guys let's just get back to training," I said and the others agreed.

"Well you need it" Frank said.

"What was that? Cause last time I checked we kicked your asses in the last competition" Grace shot back.

"Feisty…me likey" Jerry said.

"Ew gross" Grace said and then Ty and Rudy walked in shoving each other.

"Rudy what's going on?" Eddie asked.

"It turns out the hotel put our times together to train" Rudy said.

"Exactly so we'll get all the important equipment and you guys can sit down and watch the professionals," Ty said.

"Oh I don't think so!" Kelsey stepped forward and Ty yelped and Eddie held her back and we all started to argue and I rolled my eyes and I whistled using my fingers and they stopped arguing and looked at me.

"Here's an idea we split the room and takes side and we work on them for an hour and a half before we changed sides so we get a go on everything, you two old ladies think you can do that instead of hitting each other with your purses?" I asked Rudy and Ty and everybody ooh'ed.

"Fine" Ty said.

"I guess" Rudy said, "We get the left side," Rudy shouted and we ran to that side.

"Oh come on!" Ty shouted.

* * *

The next day all the dojos are gathered in the temple where the competition is taking place and we're all in our gi.

"Welcome all dojo's to the National Karate Championships in Hawaii" The sensei said and we all clapped "Let's introduce the teams from very here in Hawaii we have 'oihana kaua" The sensei said as the team stood up and bowed "From China we have the Budō dojo, from Seaford we have the Black Dragons and the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. From Miami we have beach dojo" The sensei said and read all the others out.

"The competition will start with three rounds to determine who gets through and what dojos will leave, then it will go to the qualifiers, the semi finals and the final," The sensei said "Let us begin!" The sensei said. Both the Black Dragons and our dojo got through to the qualifying round.

* * *

Walking through the hotel we just all came back from having dinner at a restaurant but Grace left early saying she wasn't feeling well so I am checking on her. Putting the key card in I walk in and see it's completely pitched dark what the hell? Closing the door I turn on the lights and my jaw drops at what I see. Grace and Jerry are making out!

"What the hell?" I asked and they split apart.

"Hey Kim" Grace blushed and I crossed my arms.

"Well I should go…bye" Jerry said running out and I turned back to Grace.

"Grace! What the hell? You hate Jerry why are you making out with him?" I asked confused.

"I don't hate Jerry" Grace said standing up "The opposite in fact we're dating" Grace said and my jaw dropped again.

"For how long?" I asked what the hell is going on?

"Since around half way through that project so over two months" Grace said sheepishly.

"Grace why didn't you tell me? Or the guys?" I asked.

"Because I thought you might think it was weird I mean all the guys hate him but he's actually really sweet" Grace said.

"Does Jack know?" I asked Grace shook her head "Grace you've been teasing me for weeks about Jack and then you end up dating Jerry?" I asked.

"I know I know I just thought if the guys were so hung up on this thing you and Jack have then Jerry and I could sneak off in secret" Grace said.

"Wait! What thing?" I asked.

"Oh please Kim the way you and Jack look at each other, how you always flirt back with him and tease each other" Grace said.

"Steering away from me are you going to tell the guys?" I asked.

"Maybe…I don't know what if they get mad at me?" Grace asked and I shrugged "Anyway I'm taking a shower" Grace said and she walked into the bathroom and I got my phone out to text Jack.

* * *

Walking down the hotel I make my way to the lobby and see Jack sitting on the couch and I walk over and sit next to him.

"What's so big you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Jack asked smiling at how excited I was.

"Well before I walked into my room to check on Grace because she said she wasn't feeling well and when I walked in I saw Grace and Jerry making out" I said.

"What?" Jack asked shocked "Grace hates Jerry though" Jack said.

"Nope apparently not for over two months they've been dating for that long" I said.

"Go Jerry" Jack smirked.

"Wait you aren't annoyed Jerry didn't tell you?" I asked confused.

"Why should I be? Jerry's always wanted to date Grace his business if he wants to keep it a secret" Jack said.

"You take the fun out of everything don't you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I beg to differ" Jack said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever I should get back before Grace sees I'm missing," I said standing up and I make my way back to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-The Finals & Not A Date

Today is the last day of the competition and the last day in Hawaii as tomorrow we fly back to Seaford. This week has been amazing however we haven't really had anytime to sightsee as we've been training and doing the competition. Grace and I are about to head to the competition we're just finishing putting our gi on.

"Let's go" Grace said and we walked to the door and opened it but it wouldn't open "What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"It won't open" I said and pulled on it harder and Grace did the same "Hey!" I shout banging on the door.

"The Black Dragons never lose" We hear Frank say.

"Frank let us out or so help to god I will turn your insides to your outsides" Grace threatened as we banged on the door and we heard him snicker before it quietened down.

"Now what?" I asked and we looked around and Grace's eyes lit up "What?" I asked and she looked to the balcony oh no.

* * *

Walking back into the temple I walk to Ty.

"Is it done?" Ty asked.

"They're locked in and can't get out that trophy is ours" I smirked.

"Good" Ty smirked "That'll show Bobby Wasabi that we never lose" Ty said and we laughed as we saw Rudy panicking.

* * *

Grace and I are standing on the balcony and we're five stories up.

"This is nuts" I said.

"But it's our only way off so all we need to do is jump to each balcony just think of cheerleading" Grace said I nodded and we climbed over and we held on the balcony as we jumped down to the next one and kept on going and we got some very weird looks from people. Finally we get to the bottom and we run through the hotel and make our way to the temple.

"If the Bobby Wasabi student is not here then the Black Dragons will win by default" We heard the sensei say.

"We're here" Grace said out of breath "Oh my god I'm exhausted" Grace said I agreed with her wow that was a long run.

"Oh thank god!" Rudy said and we saw Ty and Frank pissed and I smirked, I saw Jack and he mouthed to me asking me if I was ok and I nodded to him "Where have you been?" Rudy asked.

"Ty got Frank to lock us in our room so Kim couldn't compete" Grace said.

"We had to climb down five balconies and run here," I said.

"We can get them disqualified for that," Rudy said.

"No Rudy" I said stopping him "I want to win this fair," I said and he nodded and walked to the mats and Jack and I bowed to each other and got into our fighting stances. Jack and I started fighting really intense and to be fair it was really close, as Jack has improved a lot since the last time we fought. Once again though I managed to flip him onto the mats.

"Bobby Wasabi win!" The sensei said and my dojo was happy and I helped Jack up.

"Congrats Kim" Jack said and I smiled to him before I walked to my dojo and Grace hugged me nearly making me fall over and I laughed.

* * *

I walk out of the changing rooms and I see Jack stood there.

"Hey I heard about what Ty and Frank did," Jack said, "That was totally uncalled for," Jack said.

"Yeah I know," I said "I guess they'll just do whatever it takes to win" I shrugged "And don't feel bad about me beating you again I can't help that I'm awesome" I said flipping my hair.

"Whatever" Jack laughed and I joined in.

"Why do you even go to the Black Dragons anyway? I mean they're cheaters" I asked.

"Well until you came along they were the better dojo and I got my black belt cause of them," Jack said I nodded "Are you busy tonight?" Jack asked.

"Just sleeping" I said "Why?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking we could go look around Hawaii considering all we've been doing is training and competing" Jack said and I looked at him in a way "Don't worry it's not a date" Jack said.

"Sure" I smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

I have just finished getting ready I am wearing a white tight halter neck dress that goes down to mid-thigh and that has a long sleeved lace flow dress over that, which goes to mid-thigh and there is a brown skinny belt round my waist so it tightens the lace part showing off my figure and white six-inch platform heels. My hair is curled and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, eyebrows and light pink lipstick. Finishing off with big gold hoop earrings, a gold necklace with my name on and lots of bracelets including my gold charm bracelet.

"Where are you going?" Grace asked walking in as she had just been with Jerry.

"Sightseeing" I said checking my make-up.

"Cool I'll come with" Grace said.

"I'm going with Jack," I stated and Grace smiled.

"So it's a date then?" Grace asked smiling.

"No just as friends" I said "A guy and a girl can be friends," I said.

"Not when that guy is Jack he's never been friends with a girl" Grace said.

"Well Jack really nice when he's not being a dick" I said.

"He's always a dick" Grace said "Wait you aren't falling for him are you?" Grace asked shit.

"No" I lied very well if I might add I do like Jack as more than a friend.

"Ok then have fun on your not date" Grace said and I walked to the lobby of the hotel and saw Jack waiting for me and he looked really hot as per usual.

"Hey you ready to go?" Jack asked I nodded and we left.

* * *

"This place is amazing!" I said as I was mesmerised by what I was seeing, Jack and I were walking down this street called Kalakaua Ave there are bright lights, music playing in the street and dancers, shops everywhere. I look to Jack and see he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused at why he was staring at me.

"Nothing you're just beautiful" Jack said and I blushed and bit my lip why can I not stop blushing when I'm around him "This is way different than Seaford" Jack said.

"I know I wish I could just stay here," I said "It kind of reminds me of New York but there is less people shouting at you" I said and he chuckled.

"Hello" An old Hawaiian woman said walking to us and she was selling beautiful flower crowns and not like the ones you can get from anywhere but massive pink and white flowers on all the way round it was amazing. Jack bought a flower crown off her and he put it on my head as I helped him.

"Perfect" Jack smiled and I smiled back kissing his cheek and we carried on walking. For the rest of the night Jack and I spent it taking pictures and taking in the scenery and messing around just having fun.

* * *

"That was awesome," I said as Jack and I were in the elevator heading up to my room and I had a teddy bear in my hand I bought it for Bella as I promised to bring her something back "It's going to be so painful to leave tomorrow" I said.

"I know Seaford is nothing compared to this place," Jack said and we walked along the hallway.

"I might move here," I said and Jack chuckled and we got to my room "Tonight was fun" I smiled.

"Of course you were with me" Jack said and I slapped his chest and Jack chuckles, "Admit it you love my jerk side a little" Jack smirked.

"I love slapping you," I said.

"I'm wounded" Jack said and we laughed and then our laughter died down and we stared at each other and Jack leaned in and so did I and our lips met and I was amazing. I slowly wrapped my arms round his neck as his hands held my waist as we kissed softly and slowly. Jack deepened the kiss by running his tongue against my lips and I let him in deepening the kiss as I ran my hand through his hair pulling him closer and we were full on kissing now the kiss was amazing. Jack moved his hands to my hips pulling me closer as I moved one hand down to his chest keeping the other round his neck. Then I pulled away and we looked at each other.

"Um I should probably get some sleep I have a really early flight," I said pulling away from Jack.

"Yeah me too" Jack said a little disappointed I pulled away.

"Night Jack" I said and walked inside my room and I closed the door before I turned round leaning against the door.

"How was sightseeing?" Grace asked and I just stood here "Kim? You ok? What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"Jack and I just kissed" I said and her jaw dropped.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-The Dance & Roses

The guys and I minus Grace are sat at our usual lunch table and I am wearing a maroon off shoulder crop top, black skinny jeans and black six-inch platform heels. My hair is curled and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, eyebrows and red lip-gloss. Finishing off with a gold necklace with my name on and lots of bracelets including my gold charm bracelet. It's been two weeks since we arrived back from Hawaii and since Jack and I kissed, I've been ignoring him since we came back and trying to avoid him. Jack's been texting and calling me cause he wants to talk about the kiss but I don't.

"AHHHHHH!" Grace runs into the cafeteria holding a flyer, screaming as everybody in the cafeteria looks at her and she sits with us "Mind your own business!" Grace shouted and they did.

"Grace do you have a reason for trying to burst everybody's ears drums?" I asked.

"Yes!" Grace said and put the flyer down and the boys groan as the girls squealed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's the annual ball," Kelsey said.

"What year are we in the 1800's?" I asked and the boys chuckled.

"It's a formal dance and it's super elegant all the boys have to wear suits and all the girls have to wear evening gowns. We have it every year and it makes a change from all the slutty dresses girls wear to the normal dances especially Donna. All the money raised from tickets go to a charity," Julie explained.

"All the boys hate it" Eddie simply stated "We have to dress up in monkey suits and we don't do monkey suits" Eddie said.

"But we love it because we feel like princesses for the night and they decorate the school garden with lights and make it super romantic for couples to stroll in we totally have to go" Grace said.

"Yeah Milty why don't we?" Julie asked Milton "That is if you want to keep your girlfriend" Julie said.

"We'll go!" Milton said and we all chuckled.

"Do guys actually go to this thing?" I asked confused.

"Yeah they do actually most go with their girlfriends because the girls want to but the guys think it's a good idea because they can ask girls out and hope they can get lucky by the end of the night because they went" Kelsey said.

"Basically if you're Donna, Lindsay's or Katie's date they'll get laid" Grace said and I rolled my eyes.

"I bet Donna will still dress like a slut even though she isn't supposed too" I said and we all laughed.

* * *

After school the girls and I are shopping for dresses.

"So do you think Jerry will ask you?" I asked Grace nudging her.

"Maybe…I really hope so" Grace smiled.

"Of course he will Grace you're his girlfriend" I said.

"Enough about my love life have you spoken to you know who?" Grace asked.

"Nope I've been avoiding him and his messages and I thought you wanted me to stay away from Jack and not fall for him," I said.

"I did at the start but everything is different now Jack different with you Kim you're the only girl Jack has ever been friends with and Jack cares about you. You're the only girl he's ever cared enough to learn about and you even said he's been open about his family and even Jerry has told me this is not just some fling like usual" Grace explained.

"What if it's just an act?" I asked.

"Kim I've seen Jack with every girl in the school including me and Jack is different around you he cares about you" Grace said.

"He doesn't care about me," I said.

"Who doesn't?" Julie asked as the girls walked to us.

"Please tell Kim that Jack cares about her," Grace said.

"Of course he does Kim he's super nice with you, cares about you and have you seen the way he looks at you?" Kelsey asked.

"Can we just carry on shopping?" I asked and they nodded and I sigh.

* * *

Walking in from shopping Lexi runs to me and I pick her up stroking her.

"Hey sweetheart how was shopping? Did you find a dress?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I did it's amazing" I said.

"Kimmy's got a secret admirer" Bella skipped into the room and I looked at my mom.

"Some flowers came for you I put them in your room in a vase don't worry I didn't read the card" Mom said and I put Lexi down and walked upstairs. Walking into my room I see a beautiful bouquet of red roses on my desk with a card and a ticket to the dance and I put my shopping bags on my bed. Walking to them I smell them and I smile who the hell would buy me flowers? Picking up the card it reads:

 _To Kim (Goldilocks),_

 _Beautiful roses for a beautiful girl! I know you've been ignoring me since we got back to Seaford because of that kiss and I know you do not trust me cause of my reputation but I've been more honest with you than I have with any other girl and I really do care about you. Will you go to the dance with me?_

 _From Jack._

I couldn't help but smile and then I got a FaceTime off my friends from back home so I sat at my desk and accepted it.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Who are those from? Does somebody have an admirer?" Tiffany asked and I laughed.

"They're from Jack there is a dance coming up and he just asked me to it but I've been ignoring him" I explained.

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"Because we kissed in Hawaii," I said and the ooh'ed.

"You totally have to say yes to him Kim he's hot, you've changed him and how romantic is sending flowers, I mean come on if a guy did this for me I'd let him see me naked" Kayla said and I laughed.

"So what are you going to say?" Tiffany asked.

"No clue" I sighed.

"Well we'll let you think tell us what happens" Sasha said and they ended the call. I looked at the flowers and the card thinking I mean him sending me flowers no guy has ever done that for me before and Jack has changed quite a lot since I got here. Picking up my phone I dial his number.

"Hey" I heard Jack say from the other side of the phone.

"Hi" I said.

"See you've stopped ignoring me now?" Jack suggested.

"Yeah look Jack about that I'm really sorry for ignoring you I just needed a little time to myself to think" I explained "Thanks for the roses Jack they're beautiful" I thanked him.

"No problem" Jack said.

"And I will" I said.

"Will what?" Jack asked now he just wanted to hear me say it.

"I'll go to the dance with you" I smiled. For the rest of the night Jack and I spent most of talking on the phone about stuff that has happened in the past two weeks and how Jerry was going to ask Grace and most of the time we were just talking about random stuff but I liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Suprises & A Magical Night

I'm in my bedroom and I have just finished getting changed for the dance when my mom walks in.

"You look beautiful honey" Mom smiled and I looked in the mirror I am wearing a red off shoulder lace evening gown that goes down to the floor and hugs my body showing off my figure and my slim body and a pair of red six-inch platform heels. My hair is curled to perfection in its golden blonde locks and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, gold sparkly eye shadow, eyebrows and blood red lipstick. Finishing off with a pair of big gold hoop earrings, a gold necklace with my name on, my gold charm bracelet and a red clutch bag "I have a surprise for you downstairs" Mom smiled.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute" I smiled and she walked out. I look in the mirror once more to check because I want to look perfect for Jack. Walking downstairs I see my mom talking to a man but he had his back to me "Mom?" I asked confused and she smiled widely and the man turned around "Dad!" I said shocked I ran to him and hugged him.

"There's my beautiful daughter" Dad said hugging me back "Kim I can't breath" Dad said and I pulled back and laughed.

"What are you doing back? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I got shore leave and I wanted it to be a surprise" Dad smiled and Bella skipped in.

"Isn't it amazing?" She asked hugging dad's legs "You look pretty Kimmy" Bella said and I kneeled down and hugged her and stood back up.

"Your mom told me about the dance you look great honey" Dad said.

"What time is Jack picking you up?" Mom asked.

"7" I stated.

"Who's Jack?" Dad asked.

"Kim's date" Bella cooed and I rolled my eyes.

"Nobody told me about a boy" Dad said, "I think I need to stay home more often to stop this" Dad said.

"Dad I'm sixteen I can take care of myself," I said.

"She's right Nick leave her and her love life alone," Mom said.

"What love life? She's sixteen she shouldn't have one" Dad said.

"Have a good time tonight Kim" Mom smiled and there was a knock at the door "That will be Jack" Mom said.

"Oh I forgot my phone tell him I'll be down in a minute" I said and walked upstairs.

* * *

Walking up to Kim's door in my suit I am really nervous about tonight because I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, Kim's different she is not like other girls at the school, she is the only one who I have told about my dad and she has a lot more going for her than her looks. I knock on the door and Mrs Crawford opens the door.

"Hello Jack come on in," She said and I smiled and walked in seeing Bella and a man.

"Hi Jack!" Bella waved.

"Kim will be down in a minute she was to busy squeezing the life out of her dad to realise she left her phone upstairs" Her mom said wait what?

"I thought…" I began.

"He got shore leave," Her mom said and I nodded "Jack this is Kim's dad, Nick this is Jack…Kim's date so be nice" She said to him.

"I always am" Her dad said and Bella shook her head to me as if she was warning me.

"No your not so before you can interrogate him let's go come on Bella" Her mom said dragging her dad out as Bella followed and I chuckled. Then I saw Kim walk downstairs and I was mesmerised she looks beautiful.

* * *

After finding my phone I walk downstairs and I see Jack stood waiting in his suit how is it possible he can look so much hotter?

"Hey" I smiled walking to him.

"You look beautiful Kim" Jack said and I smiled and blushed looking down.

"You know I never thought I'd ever see you in a suit" I said.

"Only special occasions plus I think I look good" Jack said and I laughed and he joined in "Met your dad" Jack said.

"Please tell me he didn't interrogate you?" I asked.

"No your mom dragged him out before I could" Jack said and I sighed in relief "Happy he's back?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I am" I smiled.

"You ready to go?" Jack asked I nodded and he slipped his hand into mine and we walked out and he opened the door for me and I got into his car and he drove off.

* * *

Jack and I are with my friends and Jerry. Jerry and Grace finally went public with their relationship and the guys were shocked but happy for her, Kelsey and Eddie came together and obviously Julie and Milton came together. I know what you're thinking Jack and Jerry make fun of the guys but they haven't Jack knows I will get really pissed off with him if he did so Jack's tried really hard to be nice to them and I told him how much I appreciated it he knows my friends are my friends and nothing will change that. Jack and I have danced a couple times and Jerry has fallen over a million times already making us all laugh.

* * *

Jack and I decided to take a walk through the gardens so we could be alone and get away from all the noise so we are walking through holding hands. The gardens are amazing there are twinkly lights that make the garden even more beautiful at night. Jack and I are talking about everything really.

"I really am sorry for ignoring you since we got back from Hawaii Jack" I apologized.

"I get it Kim you don't trust me," Jack said.

"It's not that" I said, "I do trust you Jack it's just that I was scared of how much I liked the kiss and how much I was falling for you even though I told myself not to so I was just afraid of falling too hard and getting hurt" I explained and he rubbed circles on my hand.

"That would not happen Kim and it's not like I'm not scared because I am" Jack said.

"What of?" I asked confused.

"Kim you're the only girl who I've ever cared about and told everything too I have not been able to get you out of my head" Jack gushed aw "Usually with girls I don't care when I do this because I don't care about them the way I care about you, I trust you enough to tell you about my dad when I've only ever told Jerry. When it comes to girls I keep them away from my family and stay away from their family" Jack explained.

"There's nothing wrong with falling for a girl Jack" I said.

"There's nothing wrong with giving people a chance" Jack said.

"Ok ok I get it," I said turning to face him and he takes my other hand "I need to trust people more and give them a chance and you need realise there is nothing wrong with falling for a girl" I explained smiling and we stared at each other and his eyes flickered to my lips and then back to my eyes. We both slowly leaned in and we kissed. I place my hand on his cheek as we kissed and the other on his chest as he held my hips. This was the perfect end to a magical night!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Nathan & He's Just A Friend Right?

It's been three months since the dance and everything is going great Jack and I are still together and we haven't had an argument, he does not look at girls and we managed to sort the whole Donna thing out so she would not kiss my boyfriend and Jack is an amazing boyfriend he is really sweet and romantic, he cares about me and it's a different side to him I only saw once we started dating. Jack is still the bad boy though he gets into trouble at school still with teachers but I don't mind just because we're dating does not mean he has to change I'm not that kind of girlfriend who expects a boyfriend to change completely I like Jack for him. Jack's bad boy side is also extremely hot. Jack and Jerry quit the Black Dragons as Ty used to push them hard and get annoyed when they lost so they joined our dojo and Rudy was happy to have them as he had more black belts in the dojo and made us win more competitions so more people have joined the dojo so Rudy could not be happier. Jerry and Grace are still together and we've been on a few double dates together. I'm really close to Jack's family and he is really close to mine my family loves him including my dad and Jack's family likes me, they have even said Jack is different now he's dating me he is a lot nicer, I've met his two older sisters and we've been shopping they keep saying how they have no idea what I see in Jack. Jack and his dad still don't talk and I've not met his dad yet. Everything is perfect! Walking downstairs I am wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black long sleeved knit lace up top tucked into my jeans and a pair of black six-inch boot heels. My hair is curled to perfection and I have on black mascara, black eyeliner, eyebrows and blood red lipstick. Finishing off with a pair of silver heart earrings, a gold necklace with my name on and lots of bracelets including my gold charm bracelet.

"Morning" I said seeing mom, Bella and Lexi.

"Hi Kimmy!" Bella smiled and waved and I kissed her cheek.

"I won't be home for dinner tonight, Jack and I are watching some movies at his tonight so I don't know when I'll be back" I explained.

"Ok" Mom said and there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I shout knowing it was Jack as he was picking me up as my car has gone in to the garage for a usual check up, I see Jack walk in "Hey" I smiled walking to him.

"Hey beautiful" Jack said and I wrapped my arms round his neck kissing him and he wrapped his round my waist.

"Gross!" Bella said and we pulled away and she had a disgusted face and my mom laughed, "I'm eating here," Bella said and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You ready to go?" Jack asked I nodded and grabbed my bag.

"Bye love you" I said to family before Jack and I walked out and to his car and I pulled him to me and kissed him hard "We got interrupted" I said and Jack chuckled and kissed me again, we pulled away and got into his car and drove to school.

* * *

Jack and I walk into school together holding hands and we make our way to the rest of the gang and Jerry and Jack fist bump.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We were thinking about heading to the beach this weekend it's supposed to be really hot" Kelsey said "You two coming?" She asked and we nodded then the bell rang so we all walked off to class.

* * *

The guys and I are in the dojo training and I am working on a dummy at the moment Jack helped me with some of my techniques so I could get a lot more power when I kick. I kicked the dummies head and its head flew off and threw Rudy's door window breaking it and we heard a scream and everyone looked at me and we laughed.

"KIM!" Rudy shouted and we laughed harder.

"Damn Kim! What the hell did that dummy ever do to you?" I heard and I looked to my left and saw Nathan leaning against one of the poles.

"Nathan!" I smiled and we hugged "What are you doing here?" I asked as we pulled away.

"My dad is doing some work down here and I wanted to come and see you since we haven't seen you since you left New York" Nathan said.

"What about school?" I asked and he hesitated.

"I kind of got suspended again" Nathan chuckled.

"What did you do this time?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"It was just one little fight" Nathan shrugged and I gave him a look "Ok it was a big fight" Nathan said "It my defence it was for Tiff" Nathan said oh that makes sense Tiffany and Nathan are siblings and a guy did something to Tiff so Nathan gets really protective of her.

"That makes sense how long are you here for?" I asked.

"We head back in two days," Nathan said and I nodded and I heard Kelsey clear her throat and I chuckled.

"Guys this is Nathan he's a friend from back home in New York" I introduced "Nathan that's Kelsey, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Grace, Jerry and my boyfriend Jack" I introduced.

"Hey" Nathan waved "Replaced us with some new friends I see then" Nathan said and I slapped his arm and his phone beeped "That's my dad I gotta go but I'll text you tomorrow and we can do something?" Nathan suggested.

"Yeah sure" I said and we hugged again before he left.

"Are all guys in New York that hot?" Grace asked and Jerry coughed "Sorry baby kidding" Grace said and I rolled my eyes and we carried on training.

* * *

Jack and I are at his place in the cinema room yeah he is that rich and we are laid on the sofa watching a movie. Jack is laid on his back whilst I am lay at the side of him with my back against the back of the couch and I have my arms round his torso and my leg over his as he has his arms around me. I giggle at some of the funny scenes.

"Baby?" Jack asked and I hummed meaning for him to go on "You and that Nathan guy you're just friends right?" Jack asked and I looked at him.

"Of course we are Jack," I said serious he's jealous! "You're jealous?" I asked this is the first time he has been jealous of me being friends with a guy.

"Am not" Jack said.

"Yes you are!" I smiled.

"Ok maybe a little bit" Jack said "But I have good reason he was flirting with you" Jack said.

"He was not" I shot back.

"Kim did you see the way he looked at you?" Jack asked.

"Jack" I sighed "Nathan and I are just friends ok? No need to be jealous," I said resting my head back on his chest.

"So you've never dated?" Jack asked crap! I lifted my head up and looked at him "You have?" Jack asked.

"For like a couple weeks when we were fifteen but we broke up cause it was awkward we were just better as friends, which is what we are," I said "Jack we're just friends ok? Don't you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I do it's him I don't trust" Jack said.

"Jack you're my boyfriend I like you I do not like Nathan like that yes I used to when we were fifteen but not any more you're my boyfriend and I would not cheat on you" I clarified "Ok?" I asked he nodded "Good" I smiled and I kissed him and we smiled into the kiss and he flipped us over so he was on top and I laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Catching Up & The Kiss

I haven't seen Kim all day she's been with that Nathan guy all day, the rest of us are in the dojo training, it's not like I don't trust Kim of course I do but Nathan is trying to steal Kim away from me. I know Kim said not to worry but that's all I keep doing.

"Yo Jack you ok?" Jerry asked walking over to me.

"Not really she's been with Nathan all day" I said Jerry knowing I meant Kim.

"Dude this is the first time I've seen you get jealous" Jerry said "Look just chill ok there's no way Kim would cheat on you she's head over heels so just relax ok and if Nathan tries anything I'll help you beat him to a pulp" Jerry said.

"Thanks man" I said and we fist bumped.

* * *

Nathan and I are sat in a pizza place getting some lunch and we are catching up.

"She literally jumped on my back when I told her" Nathan said as we laughed right now we're talking about how Tiff reacted when she found out that Nathan could come to Seaford to see me and she couldn't.

"I see she is still crazy then…I really do miss you guys though," I said.

"Yeah we miss you too," Nathan, said, "You seem fine here though I mean friends…a boyfriend" Nathan said giving me a look "Why'd you never tell me?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't think I had to" I said "I thought Tiffany would of told you cause she knows I'm dating Jack" I said.

"She didn't" Nathan said "How long have you two been dating?" Nathan asked.

"Three months" I said "What about you? Any girls you have your eye on?" I asked.

"There is one" Nathan said.

"Well are you going to ask her out? Or make a move?" I asked he shrugged "Come on Nathan you deserve a girl who makes you happy so grow a pair and ask her out" I said and we laughed.

* * *

Nathan and I spent the day catching up as he is leaving tomorrow night and he is just driving me back to mine it's dark now and he is heading back to his hotel after this.

"It was so good to see you again Kim" Nathan said as we got out.

"Yeah I cannot wait for the rest of them to come down," I said.

"I think that will probably be soon considering they miss you a lot," Nathan said and I laughed and he walked to me.

"Shame you have to leave tomorrow" I said.

"I know but it took ages to convince my parents to let me come down here for two days considering I got suspended" Nathan said and his looked turned serious "About before when you said I should make a move on the girl I like?" Nathan asked I nodded "Do you really think I should?" Nathan asked.

"Come on Nathan don't be such a baby just make a move" I said he nodded "Anyway I should get inside" I said turning to my door before turning back to him and he took me by surprise and kissed me what? I pushed him away from me and slapped him "NATHAN! What the hell? I have a boyfriend Jack remember!" I shouted at him I shook my head and walked inside and closed the door and leaned against it what the hell am I going to tell Jack? He was right about Nathan liking me but I don't like him back.

* * *

Right now I am making my way to Kim's to see her as I haven't seen her all day because she's been with Nathan. I turn onto her street and I stop when I see Kim and Nathan kissing and anger boils inside of me, she said nothing was going on and that she didn't even like him what the hell? FUCK! I turn around and walk back to mine.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-First Argument & Bye Nathan

"KIM!" I hear a scream and my eyes shoot open as I fall off the bed and scream, I groan "Get up!" Grace screams picking me up and I see all the girls and Jerry.

"Is there a reason for waking me up at…" I said looking at the clock "7am in the morning!" I shout annoyed.

"YES!" They all shout.

"What happened last night?" Grace asked shouting.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused and still half asleep.

"You and Nathan kissing!" Julie screamed and my eyes widen.

"How do you know?" I asked and they pointed to Jerry.

"What the hell Kim? Why the fuck would you cheat on Jack?" Jerry asked.

"I didn't!" I shouted "I wouldn't!" I said "There is no way I'd ever cheat on him…look last night Nathan drove me home and he kissed me and took me by surprise but I pushed him away and slapped him, I ended up screaming at him before I went inside" I explained.

"We believe you" Grace said hugging me.

"There is no way I would ever hurt Jack" I said.

"That's not what he thinks…Jack came to yours last night because he hadn't seen you all day and he was really jealous you were hanging with Nathan and I told him not to be…he came here and saw you two kissing and Jack only saw you kissing so he thought you cheated on him" Jerry explained my eyes widened great so I've just ruined the best relationship ever with a guy I really like perfect! I cover my eyes "Jack's been pissed all night and usually when he is pissed he beats the crap out of everything in the dojo at his place" Jerry explained.

"I have to talk to him" I said "Where is he?" I asked.

"His place he's been in his dojo all morning since like 4am" Jerry said I sighed and a tear fell from my face.

"Hey it will be ok Kim" Kelsey said hugging me.

"Ok I need to change" I said and they all nodded and I looked at Jerry and they pushed him out and I chuckled before getting changed.

* * *

Pulling up to Jack's I walk to his door and knock on it and his mom answers.

"Hi Kim!" His mom smiled brightly.

"Hey Mrs Brewer is Jack here?" I asked.

"Yeah he is come on in" She let me in and I smiled walking in "Is Jack ok? He's been in the dojo since 4am he only does that when he's mad" She asked.

"Not really something kind of happened but I really need to talk to him" I explained.

"Go on down" She smiled and I walked downstairs into his dojo, the dojo is amazing he trains in here a lot and we've trained in here a couple times together and we've made out in here a lot of times I can't help it he works out shirtless and I cave when I see him shirtless. As I walk downstairs I see Jack practically beating up a boxing bag and he is shirtless and I bite my lip at how hot he is. Then I realise how much I must of hurt him god I just didn't see how Nathan was flirting with me I just thought he liked me as a friend and he knew I had a boyfriend why would he screw everything up for me.

"Jack" I said softly and Jack just hit the bags harder "Jack" I said a little louder ok now he's just ignoring me "Jack can we talk?" I asked ignoring me again "Jerry told me you saw what happened last night but what you thought you saw you didn't" I said.

"So you two weren't kissing?" Jack stopped and looked at me.

"It's not like that Jack just let me explain" I said and he went back to punching the bag "Jack!" I said annoyed now I walked over to him and grabbed one of his wrists to stop him from punching and I quickly realise how that was a bad idea when Jack swung his other fist at me but I gasped and moved out of the way. Did Jack just try and hit me? I let go of his hand and try to catch my breath as I am shocked and I look at Jack who just realised what he did and a tear falls from my eye "Um I should go" I said running my hand through my hair.

"Kim" Jack said softly.

"Bye Jack" I said and quickly walked out of the room hearing him shout my name and I walked upstairs and made my way to the door.

"Kim is everything ok?" His mom asked but I ignored her and walked out and I got into my car and drove off. I cannot believe Jack would try and hit me!

* * *

Walking to Kim's door I knock on it, I need to apologize for what I did this morning now it's around 7pm and I would of come sooner but I just left her to calm down knowing she would be upset, I don't know why I swung at her I mean I was just so pissed off and kind of zoned her out and then I felt someone grab my wrist and it was just an instinct god she must hate me.

"Hi Jack" Mrs Crawford said to me I could tell she knew I had done something wrong "Mind telling me why my daughter came home crying after she came to yours?" She asked fuck!

"It's a long story but I really need to talk to Kim Mrs Crawford" I pleaded and she looked like she was debating and she let me in and I thanked her.

"What happened between you two?" Her mom asked me.

"I was mad at her because last night I saw her kissing that Nathan guy" I said annoyed a little.

"Jack my daughter did not kiss him, he kissed her I saw the whole thing did you see the whole thing?" She asked I shook my head "Go upstairs and listen to what she has to say" Her mom said and I nodded before I walked upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Kim?" I asked walking in and I heard the shower running so I waited for her.

* * *

It's been hours since what happened with Jack happened and right now I'm taking a shower, I don't really blame him for swinging at me I mean what he thought he saw was horrible and he must feel really upset especially after he warned me about Nathan liking me, but I am still upset he swung at me. Getting out of the shower I dry myself before putting on a pair of underwear but no bra and putting on my hot pink silk robe that goes down to mid-thigh and I wrap it at the front and my hair is down in it's curls and I have no make-up on. I walk out into my room and I see Jack leaned against my window looking out it. I close the bathroom door and Jack hears and turns round and sees me.

"Hi" I said smiling softly.

"Hey" Jack said "Look Kim about what happened at mine before I didn't mean to try and hit you it was just a reflex I was pissed and kind of just zoned you out and then I felt someone grab my wrist and it was just an impulse I'm sorry I would not hurt you" Jack explained.

"I know Jack don't worry I forgive you" I said and Jack looked in my eyes as if he knew I was hiding something "I'm just a little shaken up that's all" I said he nodded and held his arms out, I walked to him and leaned up wrapping my arms round his neck hugging him as he wrapped his arms round my waist making me feel safe and I buried my head in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent.

"I'm sorry Kimmy" Jack apologized hugging me tight afraid he would lose me "I didn't mean it please forgive me?" Jack practically begged.

"I forgive you" I smiled hugging him tighter sniffling as I was on the brink of crying as today has been an emotional day and I pull away "Jack you did not see what you saw ok I did not kiss Nathan he kissed me and I didn't kiss back I pushed him mmmhhh" I rambled on and then Jack kissed me cutting me off and he pulled me close as I rested my hands on his toned chest and we pulled away keeping our hands on each other "What was that for?" I asked.

"To get you to shut up" Jack chuckled and I laughed and he stroked my cheek and kissed me again "Talk slower" Jack said "I barely understood half of that" Jack said.

"Nathan drove me home from the mall and we were talking and then he just kissed me out of the blue and that's what you must of saw but you have to believe me back I did not kiss back I pushed him away and I slapped him before shouting at him and walking inside" I explained "Jack you have to believe I would not hurt you like that" I said some tears going down my face and he wiped them away "Ask my mom if you have to" I said and he sighed "Look you were right about Nathan he did like me but I just honestly did not see him flirting with me he's always been like that with me, but I don't like him Jack, I like you and you're my boyfriend you know I would not hurt you" I said looking into his eyes "Please Jack?" I whispered and he kissed me and I wrapped my arms round his neck pulling us closer together as I kissed him a lot harder I did not want to lose him.

"I believe you" Jack said his lips brushing against mine "Wish I was there to see you slap him" Jack said and I laughed "Or so I could kick his ass" Jack said and I laughed harder.

"So we're good?" I asked him he nodded "Good" I smiled brightly "Ok I need to get changed" I said.

"I have no problem with you being in just a robe" Jack smirked.

"I know you don't" I said "But I'm still changing" I said and I kissed him before walking into the bathroom.

Kim just walked into the bathroom to change and I'm happy we're good now I do believe her and even her mom saw the whole thing.

"Kim?" I heard someone asked and Nathan walked in great is he asking to get punched? "Oh hey Jack" Nathan said.

"You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now for kissing my girl" I threatened annoyed and stepped forward.

"Jack chill" Kim said walking out and walked to me and I put my arm round her I had a right to be overprotective.

I have just changed into a long sleeved oversized woolly jumper that goes down to mid-thigh and a pair of white over the knee socks and my hair is down. I am just sorting stuff out when I hear Jack talking well more like threatening somebody. I walk out and see Jack and Nathan and Jack takes a step towards Nathan getting ready to beat him up.

"Jack chill" I said walking to him and he put his arm round my shoulders as I cuddled into his side "What are you doing here Nathan?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you before I left" Nathan said "Can we talk?" Nathan asked.

"Jack's not leaving just say it" I said to Nathan.

"Kim I'm sorry ok I shouldn't of kissed you" Nathan said.

"No you shouldn't have Nathan you knew I was with Jack" I said.

"I know I'm sorry" Nathan said "I didn't mean to screw things up between you two" Nathan said and I looked down "Can we just forget it happened and go back to being friends?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah" I nodded "I'd like that" I smiled and he smiled back.

"I should go my dad is waiting downstairs we're heading home" Nathan said and I nodded "Bye" He said and walked out.

"I still don't like the guy" Jack said and I laughed "Should of let me hit him" Jack said and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Jack and I are laid in my bed cuddling we have our arms round each other as he plays with my hair and I have my leg over his. Jack is staying over so he is lied in his boxers and I am wearing the same from before.

"This is the first fight we had" I whispered and he hummed agreeing "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Kim stop saying you're sorry it wasn't just your fault" Jack said.

"You know it's cute when you're jealous" I said and he chuckled and I leaned up and kissed him and I pulled the covers up more "Night Jack" I said cuddling him tighter.

"Night baby girl" Jack said kissing my head and we went to sleep.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

My eyes slowly flutter open as I wake up naked next to my handsome husband.

"Morning my beautiful wife" Jack smiled kissing me softly.

"Morning baby" I smiled back and kissed him again and he pulled me on top of him as we kissed "Jack" I whispered he hummed "The kids" I reminded him and he groaned and I laughed. Jack and I are both 25 and we have been married for five years Jack proposed at our college graduation and my dad was there too who approved of Jack as Jack had asked his permission and he was there for our wedding too and other big moments in our lives, my dad retired from the military so he is back home with my mom. My little sister Bella is now 13 and my dad hates it considering she now has boys on her mind, which makes me laugh at how freaked out he gets. Our friends well here is how it goes Jerry and Grace got married and have a kid and another one on the way, Milton and Julie got married and have a kid, Eddie and Kelsey got married and have a two kids. Jack and I both got up and took a shower before getting changed and making our way to the kid's rooms. We have two kids there is Tiffany who is three years old and there is Luke who is three years old they are twins. Jack and I agreed we were happy with two kids however I haven't told him something. Jack walks downstairs to cook breakfast as I walk into their shared room seeing them jumping on the beds. Tiffany has my blonde hair and Jack's eyes and she is a lot like me. Luke however has Jack's hair and my eyes and he is a lot like Jack so he is very overprotective of Tiffany only though they are three.

"Mommy!" They shouted and ran to me and I kissed their heads and kneeled down to their size.

"Why are you two so happy?" I asked smiling already knowing why.

"DISNEYLAND!" They screamed Jack and I promised to take them to Disney Land.

"Come on let's get some breakfast" I said picking up Tiffany and Luke ran downstairs to Jack and we walked downstairs seeing Jack holding Luke and I put Amber down on her chair and Luke sat on his as Jack plated up the pancakes and I kissed Jack.

"Ew! Gross!" They both said and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

We've just finished the day at Disney Land and are back home and put the kids to sleep as they're exhausted and so am I my feet are killing me. I climb into bed with Jack cuddling next to him.

"Jack baby?" I asked he looked at me.

"Yeah babe" Jack said.

"You know how we said we were fine with two kids and if we wanted a third we'd wait until they grew up a bit" I explained he nodded "Well" I stretched out.

"Kim" Jack said knowing what I was getting at.

"We probably should have been more careful on our anniversary" I said, "I'm pregnant," I said and his eyes widened and he smiled and hugged me and I hugged back "You're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be babe?" Jack asked first time he found out I was pregnant with twins he fainted some macho man I have for a husband right?

"Cause we said we'd wait to have a third kid if we were going to" I said.

"Well yeah but this is amazing I know how much you wanted another baby" Jack said that's true I did cause Tiffany and Luke were growing up quick "I'm happy for us" Jack said.

"Yeah me too" I smiled kissing him, "You're telling my dad" I patted his chest.

"Crap" Jack said and I laughed.

* * *

9 months later Jack and I had a healthy baby girl we named Grace and when we told Grace she hugged me really tight. My dad was happy and said no more kids, which we agreed too because we thought we would have enough with three. Bella was happy and Jack's family were ecstatic. Jack did patch things up with his dad when we were eighteen thanks to me and he managed to actually give Allie, his dad's wife, and a chance even though that took longer. Overall that cliché good girl bad boy thing Jack and I have was special and nothing could ever change that.


End file.
